


T.T.A.N.G.V.B.J.O.T.S [Discontinued]

by SprinklesJoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Drama, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dust Sans - Freeform, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fights, Flowerfell Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Genocide Route Sans (Undertale), Horror, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Mystery Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader friend - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Thriller, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, cuteness, drunks, magic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinklesJoy/pseuds/SprinklesJoy
Summary: The Terrible Awful No Good Very Bad Joke Of The Story...Is the title...You will go along with a growing group of skeletons in the journey to start a new life, have a great time and maybe even fall in love. Paths will be taken and death is close, but will you be determined? With an Apartment Complex/hotel, and 15+ skeletons making there way to a Utopia...If Nightmare or Error don't get involved...Oh, and some humanish friends come along! Mafia groups! Fights! Blood! Gore! Romance! Drama! Humor! People trying to kill you! Money! Drunk people! Everyday problems! Not-so-everyday problems! Depression? Death!! Adventure! AND SO MUCH MORE!!Also thank you, brave people, for clicking on a story with no summary. It meant a lot to me but now I'm ready for the summary!I post at least once a week...or I try to at least...
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

The Undertale Mutiliverse has been and will be huge till...it..happens...but until then there are many stories to be told and still figured out.

So when many universes get the same idea of making a place away from the RESET, and the threat of endless genocide. They started to try and find a way out of the story there stuck in, the pain and endless suffering.

One by one each one met Ink and talked with them about there Idea, either begging, pleading, or threatening him to get there way...

Ink agreed to each before having them meet each other for the first. One by one, slowly letting each skeleton meet the other.

In time each one was fine with the other and all came up with living together.

Ink was glad and started to make a wold for the group of skeletons, getting ideas, and trying new things with this new world.

Hoping the group would like it, as it was new and need time to adjust.

Ink introduced the group to the world and let them look before their final decision.

With time the group agreed to there new life and Ink promised to them that he will protect the new world given to them.

The skeletons were happy to finally found a home and a new ending to their story endless story.

Each gathered one bag of things from their old home, before heading off leaving their old world to the code to replace them when their world resets once more.

Ink warned them that this world is different and uncontrollable before they agreed to go in and stay.

The skeletons overjoyed for there new lives, new beginnings, and new friends to meet...


	2. Chapter 1: New World

The group of 15 skeletons walked through a portal to the new dawn of a waking world. Each step on the fresh green grass of the surface had some doo of the morning flick off.

The sun painting the sky in the waking colors as eye lights gazed at there new world. Each had there own ideas of how to make this world better and easier to live in. Some of the skeletons just were glad to break the chain...and be there own person in their own world...

No doubt that they would all feel homesick of people they hung out with were missed or even talked to. But for now, they would all bask in the fresh air of a new day.

The portal closed so no turning back for the scared or the uncertain. All knew what they were getting into after the portal shut. They will be replaced in each timeline they left. As if they never left before... 

But moving forward they went to the apartment complex, some argued over which rooms they should get on the witch floor. The apartment complex had 7 floors and 20 rooms on 5 of the floors, two of the floors were entertainment, food courts, and open areas to enjoy views of nature.

It was a big decision whether all should stay on one floor or be spread out over the whole place. No one got anywhere with the arguments until one skeleton stepped up to lead them in the decision.

The classic sans took the role as a leader for he was a classic, and known well. Some argued over it until a vote was in order. The vote for Classic Sans to be a leader or a different leader is chosen. Classic won in the votes and said it would be better if they all stay on one floor. 

With that out of the way, the 2 floors became the skeleton's personal living quarters. Everyone had their own room on the floor and was happy to spend the day unpacking and adventuring around the building. 

The day went by quickly as Classic set up a system of chores that people needed to do. It was a sign-up sheet that was made by his Brother. 

Someone had to cook, clean, maintain the entertainment center, garden, and clean the pool each day. It was a lot but it had to be done so all of them could live happily.

The second thing they all needed was finalized nicknames. Like Ink said they need nicknames...So the two brothers made another sheet asking for what people want to be called. They were hung up in the hallway of everyone's room. 

With that done, it was time for a nap for most Sanses. Others watched the world's t.v or even went on walks in the garden.

A chill started to there new life, the sheets of paper that was put up got much attention. When dinner came, a hand full of people made their own food for everyone. 

It was fine with most being it food and somewhat eta able. Classic got the papers after and talked with the group about there new nicknames. Some were good...others were less than good...

Classic was able to keep Sans, and his brother Papyrus was able to keep his name too. As for the rest...he listed out the names that were finalized.

Swap bros: Sans, Blue. Papyrus, Stretch

G bros: sans, G. Papyrus, GP

Genocide Sans: Geno

Horror bros: Sans, Horror. Papyrus, Axe

Gztale Sans: Z

Flowerfell: Thorn 

The hard part now was Swapfell brothers and The Fell brothers. They argued the most and hated each other. So Sans had to think of names for them on his own. Taking after what Ink said he crossed out the names they had and gave them new ones.

Fell bros: sans, Red. Papyrus, Edge

Swapfell: sans, Black. Papyrus, Slim

Sans was tired of the arguing and hoped it would stop soon. The rest went to there rooms after agreeing with the nicknames. It was gonna take time and be hard for most.

The night settled in and everyone found there was to the garden, slowly to watch the night sky. The stars glittered and glistened above there heads.

The still quiet of the night was filled with the dreams of a new day tomorrow...no resets...no death...no fear...

The stars shined brightly as the night rolled on, peace and harmony interlocking as no arguments happened, no problem or fight rose between anyone that night.

It was the first night of sleeping in the new world, and it was the happiest night for some...

Ink watched over the world, happy to see the whole new setting he made was used for something good. He made sure that he kept the world safe and somewhere Error and Nightmare would never find it in. 

Dream was very happy to hear about Ink's good deed and wanted to help in the progress of watching over the world. Ink agreed as he knew he would have some trouble in the end with it. 

Ink talked with Dream so when they find another who wants a way out, they would bring them to the world...but they would have to talk with the ones who are already living there, to begin with. 

Ink wrote a note down to ask them later when they have more of a grip on the world...maybe it could help more Au's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Just to let you guys know, if I don't do dialogue it's for you guys to think of the conversations, call it creative freedom (Do this a lot) . I like summoning it up so it's short and sweet and not too long.
> 
> I feel like if I do every little conversation I lose myself in the conversation and can ramble on. I am doing this for my enjoyment as well, so if you have any hate please keep it to yourself. 
> 
> I make mistakes but try to correct them so if you find any mistake it's me being human.
> 
> I know it says romance if you stay long enough I have a plan to include the reader in the future.
> 
> It's a new little world with many adventures ahead!


	3. Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits!

As the skeletons woke on this new day. The early risers woke up before the sun began to rise. Watching it rise into the sky before each began there activities.

Little conversations popped in and out between the small group. Jogging in the fitness center and around the apartment complex. Lifting weights and taking quick breaks to drink water. All happy to use new fitness equipment, even if they looked more pissed off than anything.

Blue and Papyrus grew close as they liked talking about cooking and other fun activities. The company was great for both and sharing fun experiences with their brothers made them smile and even laugh as they understood each other.

Edge and black were also early risers but didn't talk to each other. The opposite of Blue and Papyrus, no care in the world for each other and didn't dare get into each other's way. Almost as if there was a fine line between the two monsters, and if crossed a war will break out.

GP was an early riser as well, with a different route than the others. Going to watch the sunrise when the bigger group was gone. Taking his time before going to make coffee for him and his brother.

After he started a little adventure, looking around the place before playing some of the games alone in the early morning. After he was done he started to hear more get up and went to make breakfast for the rest.

Axe woke to the sun and watched it from his window. He wasn't used to sleeping in a different place than his brother so he had a sleepover.

He watched the sun for hours on end till Horror woke up. The two talked over somethings before the smell of food caught there attention. The two rushings to eat the food made as they snuck through the halls.

Thorn woke up when he heard people startup. He waited a bit till it was quieter to go out. Going to the garden to walk around.

He didn't care much for the others as he was getting over the death of frisk...he didn't mind being away from his brother...he was an ass anyway...

Z woke to the two horror brothers "sneaking" past his room. He opened the door to see what was going on and the two scrambled into the elevator.

Quickly shutting the door. Leaving Z confused until a couple of others started to wake and come out of there rooms. It wasn't too early for the others to wake. 

Stretch and Sans woke up and went out to go get some food as they met up with Z and strolled down to the kitchen. The small conversation of how the night went passed between the three. All had a good night but not the best...nightmares haunted them still...

Red and Slim slept till their brothers came and woke them to go eat, both not happy to be dragged out of bed. Red snapped back at Edge before Black laughed at the two fightings. Slim obeyed, not wanting punishment as the four got into the elevator. 

The group was happy to find food cooked and ready for them as GP made everyone a plate of food, the horror brothers a little more than the rest understanding there scared past still haunted them. Two plates were still untouched when some started to finish up and go on their own. GP went and to check on his brother but found him gone.

So he went to Geno's room and found the two talking quietly. GP left to two plates by the door for them before heading off to clean the kitchen.

Geno woke up from little to no sleep so watching the sun made him cry...sad and upset he cried till he passed out. Waking up from a nightmare he saw G over his curled up form worried and telling him it was alright. The two talked for a bit. G understanding and able to comfort Geno in this tough time...

When G woke he smiled softly at the smell of coffee. He thanked his brother as he took it and drank the fresh cup. Walking out of his room he stopped short at the sound of crying and sobbing from Geno's room.

He went to find out what's going on and found Geno on the floor by the window. G was saddened by this and set his coffee down to help him wake up. Sitting in front of him he talked till he heard his brother.

He got the plates of food and ate with Geno. Everyone is here to get away from the pain of the past...he shouldn't have to do it alone...

Later on in the day, everyone was scattered across the whole apartment complex. A hand full inside and out as they got used to the place in their own ways.

Blue was outside in the garden when he heard something in the trees nearby. Curious he went to check it out and found a small monkey-eating some berries. Blue smiled and greeted his new friend monkey.

The monkey jumped on Blue and found him interesting to looked and feel. Blue felt amazing to meet this monkey and named him! Taco!

Blue pet the monkey and went to show his brother his new friend. The monkey was chill with the new name and friend, riding on his shoulder as he was taken inside the building.

Stretch was talking and playing cards with G, when G saw Blue walk in with the monkey. G blinked in shock as Stretch was confused till he saw his brother with a monkey.

"Blue where did you get the monkey?" Stretch asked and Blue took a pose with the money looking around.

"I met him in a berry bush, lonely and sad! So I took him in and now he's part of the family!" Blue picked the monkey off his shoulder and showed it off like a prize to his brother and G. G started to chuckle at this as Stretch smiled.

"Did you name him?" Stretch asked and Blue nodded

"Yep! His name is! Taco!" Blue shouted and G laughed as Stretch nudged him to keep it down. Blue huffed and put the monkey back on his shoulder before stomping off.

"Fine! I'll go show him off to Papyrus!" He said and went off to find his other new friend. The monkey chilling on his shoulder as he went.

Papyrus was watching t.v in his room with Sans next to him sleeping peacefully. Papyrus was happy to watch the new human t.v of the surface. He enjoyed the new game show about words and money, he wondered if he could win.

Blue knocked on the door as Papyrus went to open the door. Sans still asleep as he greeted blue and saw his new monkey pal. Papyrus was shocked and let Blue into the room, Sans waking from the noise before yawning softy. The monkey jumped off Blue and climbed onto Papyrus before jumping and landing on Sans. 

Sans flinched and looked to see the monkey staring at him in the eyes.

"A Monkey?" He questioned but Blue smiled as he grabbed his friend.

"His name is Taco!" Blue exclaimed as Sans looked at his brother then back at Blue. Papyrus hummed before snapping at a thought.

"We should have pet policies!" He exclaimed and Blue gasped

"I could help make them!" He bounced as Sans shrugged in agreement.

"Sure, I'll look over them before letting the others know," Sans said as the other two went to start making the list with Taco. 

The word about the monkey spread like a wildfire in the apartments and in no time everyone knew about Taco. Black was angry that Blue found a new friend and went out to find his own to prove he was better. Edge caught sight of this and laughed as he had a small secret...

In his room was Doomfanger, he knocked the cat out so he could fit the cat in his stuff. He snuck food and made sure the cat didn't make a sound. As long as no one goings into his room without him knowing...

With some people wanting to see the monkey others were worried of the chaos the monkey will bring. The Monkey found it's way out of Papyrus' room. The two were happily talking about rules and policies for any type of animal someone may want to keep and take care of.

The monkey went down the hall and into the elevator, adventuring until he was startled by Axe. He stared at the small monkey until he slowly stepped into the elevator to go down...Axe was looking for his brother who went on a walk a couple of hours ago. 

Axe took the ride down on the other side of the elevator with the monkey staring at him as well. The whole way down was silent between the two till the door opened and Axe went out.

The monkey squeaked and followed Axe, making him panic a little and stop. The monkey climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder calmly.

Axe was confused and startled until he gently pet the monkey. The money was unfazed by this and stayed poot. Axe smiled softly and went to find his brother with his new friend. 

Horror was in the garden tending to the plants as Thorn and him talked every now and again. Before it was just silents till Horror asked him questions and Thorn slowly opened up to him. Horror didn't know much about plants but Thorn told him the basics about plant life and how different types need different things. 

Horror wanted to grow a watermelon for his brother, thinking of the smile Axe would have when eating the fruit. Thorns told Horror he would find out more if he finds books or seeds to plant more. 

When Axe found Horror, Horror was shocked at the monkey and Thorn explained it's Blue's monkey making Axe a little sad to have to give his friend back. Horror promised Axe that he was able to get his own pet. Axe happily went to find Blue to return The monkey as Horror watched him leave.

Blue and Papyrus finished the list and let Sans check over it before they could post it in the hall. The two were excited to help out with rules until Papyrus asked Blue where taco was. Blue blinked and realized he was gone. Upset he dashed to go find taco. 

Blue was worried as he also felt guilty about being a bad pet owner and losing his new friend. Papyrus helped Blue with finding Taco. The two running around calling out for Taco. 

Slim went to nap in his room as he let Black do his own thing, trusting he would be fine in this new world. Slim exited the elevator to Blue and Papyrus yelling about the monkey. 

Blue asked him if he saw Taco anywhere and he shook his head bother the two went down the elevator leaving a very startled Slim behind.

G was talking with Red as he drank some alcohol at the bar, Red had a shot glass filled up with mustard. Axe wondered up with the monkey on his shoulder and asked the two where he could find Blue. 

G told Axe he might be in his room as Red stared at the monkey who was licking the side of Axe's head calmly. Axe thanked G and went on his way to the elevator. Red looked to G and gulped the mustard before setting the shot glass down and asking for a refill. 

G chuckled and used his magic to pour him more before drinking his own shot.

Blue and Papyrus exited the elevator running to go find there monkey friend, calling out to taco as they looked everywhere. Axe heard them and went to where he heard them. He saw Blue looking under a chair and Axe gently scooped up Taco and held him out to Blue. 

Blue got up and flinched back at seeing his friend before grabbing him and smiling

"Taco! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry I lost track of you! I'm a bad pet owner, I know!" He cried before looking up and jolting back at seeing Axe smiling...creepily...

"T-Thank you...Axe..." Blue said softly as Axe nodded softly. Taco chirped and waved at Axe as he turned and left to the elevator. Blue sighed before Papyrus ran up and smiled happily

"You found him! Nice work!" He said and Blue nodded softly before looking at Taco who was chewing on his scarf.

"I need to make him my special taco's! It will fill him up just fine!" Blue said as The three went to the kitchen to cook up some food for there new monkey friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 3: Adjust to Sound

After a week of adjustment to the place, more of the group started to open up and hang out more. The chores were more like jobs for each person.

Everyone had something to do with keeping the apartments clean and fresh. Most liked their jobs or got them done too fast. 

Others took as long as the day and would work too hard at it, with the ever-growing boredom staying at the apartment complex.

Taco the monkey would even have his own job. Watching over everyone and waking up Red from sleep. Taco mostly liked waking Red up whenever he found him sleeping somewhere he shouldn't be.

Edge took the monkey aside and gave him treats whenever he did it. Making the monkey want to do it more.

Friendships grew with most of the group as they talked and hung out with each other. Getting to know more, than Ink's greetings meet up. 

Breakfast, lunch, and Supper the apartment complex was busy with something to do or watch. Watching the clouds, to watching human t.v on one of the many big-screen t .v.'s

G would drink and talk with most of the group as he was closer to Red, Geno, and Stretch. Playing games, drinking or just talking with any of them would be a good time. 

So when he went to look at the other floors he found himself confused on the fourth floor. He opened one of the rooms to find a grand piano sitting in the center of the room.

Looking so out of place in the empty room. The slick black piano looked new and cleaned well. He went and felt the smoothness of the black as he pulled out the little black seat.

Taking a seat on the silky soft seat, he relaxed and looked over the pearly white keys. He pressed one down and heard the cord ring. 

G couldn't help but smile as he slowly did one scale. He found it amusing to find a working piano. Sadly he knew only his scales so he couldn't play much for the rest. 

He looked inside the piano and played, watching the hammers hit the strings when he pressed the keys.

He wanted to make music with a beautiful instrument, he would have to find a teacher or look up how-to on the Internet. 

Till then he would move the piano to where everyone can see it and even play it. He used his magic to gently move the piano down to the lobby. He smiled as the lobby looked better with it.

G got up and pushed the chair in saving the moment and feelings he felt from the object. He now wondered if humans were in this world.

He would have to ask Ink on his own time. He pulled out his phone and took a picture and saved it on his phone. 

He hummed and went on his way to the bar to grab a drink and smoke some as he hummed a song he might want to play of the piano one day.

Taco was roaming around the apartment complex when he saw Geno exit his room. The two stared at each other almost like the two were greeting each other till Geno and Taco went there own ways. 

Geno went down the hall but heard a meow in one of the rooms. He was confused and looked, Taco stopped as he heard it too and went to find the sound.

Geno heard it once more and found the room, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside with Taco.

Both looking around till a sharp hiss was heard and a Cat jumped onto Geno. Geno stumbled back as the cat started scratching up his face with growling and hissing.

Taco squeaked and jumped on Geno to pull the Cat off him. Geno falling to the ground, the cat made a mad dash for the elevator with Taco hot on its trail. 

The elevator dinged open to Sans on his phone typing away. He looked up in confusion flinched as he was tackled into the elevator by a very angry cat. Taco jumped in after as the elevator shut and went down.

Sans blindly grabbed for the Catfighting Taco, he ended up grabbing Taco who screeched and thrashed. The elevator dinged open and the cat dashed out.

Sans sighed and looked at Taco before letting him go with a sorry. Taco chirped before racing after the cat. 

Sans got up and sighed as he cupped his cheek at the fresh scratches. He hoped no one else has to go threw that mad cat.

Taco caught up with the cat as they jumped up on the pool table where G and Red were playing around while Stretch watched with Z.

All of them were startled by the Cat and Taco. Red realizing that the cat was Doomfanger. Red tried to grab Doomfanger as Stretch got up to grab Taco.

Red missed and got his hands scratched up as Doomfanger jumped onto G and ripped his shirt up as G tried to get the cat off him.

Stretch was able to grab Taco and pull him into a hug as Z watched this from his seat, amusement growing on his face as he chuckled. Stretch sweat as he watched G's shirt get mangled till Doom fanged ran for it.

Red sweat and went after the cat as Edge walked into the room reading. He looked up, annoyed with the commotion till he saw Doomfanger running.

He frowned and closed his book before walking to get his cat as Red grabbed the cat with his magic before sighing. He turned and was face to face with his brother. Red sweat before growling 

"What the hell is wrong with you bringing Doomfanger!?" Red yelled as the two burst into fighting and yelling about the cat. 

Taco huffed as he started at the cat who glared back at Taco, a challenge against the two animals. Stretch sighed and asked how G was as G was upset about his favorite shirt getting ruined.

Z got up as Sans walked in with his scratched up face. Stretch and G both saw this and sighed as Z chuckled.

Sans frowned at the fighting brothers till the two went there own ways. Axe walked in with Papyrus and both were confused by the commotion.

Papyrus saw Sans hurt and went to get the first aid kit as Axe went and took Taco. Stretch sighed as he went and talked to Red about what just happened.

Z strolled over to Axe and asked him how he was doing as G went to go change. Papyrus came back and started to patch up his brother, he asked if anyone else was hurt by no one else knew if anyone else was involved.

Geno got up from the attack and frowned softly as he just went back into his room to hideaway. He wasn't in the mood to face reality today...

Edge took Doomfanger back to his room giving a very angry talking to. Edge wasn't happy with everyone knowing about his cat, especially his brother.

Blue was in the garden when Z came out and asked him about Taco and Doomfanger. Blue was confused and startled by hearing what happened and went to go comfort his poor monkey friend.

Z found all of it amusing till he saw Horror with his ax and blood dripped from his fingers and ax. Z paled and used a short cut to the pool, as Horror blinked at this.

Horror found Black playing with a venomous snake so he had to kill it before Black got hurt. Black was pissed with him and ran off, not thanking him as Horror took the dead snake. Horror would put good use to the dead snake as he skinned, cooked, and cleaned the dead body.

He went back to grab his ax when he ran into Z. Horror was confused about why he scared him off till he realized that he forgot to wash up. 

Horror shrugged as he went to wash up his hands and ax. It has been a while since he got bloody...it felt weird for him, but he was happy for this new life.

GP ran into upset G and comforted his dear brother on his favorite shirt meeting its end. GP would find it and patch it up once he had time away from his brother. A little gift for him...or he could make a new shirt for him. Both sound like a good plan as he hugged his brother, G told him about Doomfanger and everything that happens as GP stayed by his side.

Thorn was asleep in the garden through the whole thing, he woke to Red stomping in and sitting next to him. Waking him and asking what was going on. The two talked for hours and by then everyone knew about Doomfanger...so it was too late for Edge to keep his little secret...a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 4: Questions of a Storm

After Doomfanger escaped the group started questioning whether there were more secrets people were keeping from the rest. People didn't know whether to ask or stay quite. 

Sans saw this slowly grow into a problem as he called a meeting and discussed the issue at hand. This group needed trust so, keeping things from each other wasn't gonna fly anymore. 

Sans had to even when he didn't want to but they were living together. They had to trust the person next door to sleep okay and live a life they all wanted.

It was hard for all to agree at first but slowly they saw it was a good idea. Edge was given a warning about the cat's behavior to most of the group before everyone was dismissed.

Sans just wanted this to be a new ending for them so after the meeting when he got some questions for others about the world he called up Ink. He said it was a weird world, so would there be humans?

Ink was humming to himself when he felt the call and took out the vile with the small world. He smiled and went to visit the group of friends.

Sans sighed as he waited until Ink appeared suddenly. Startling him and a couple of others that were with him.

Ink laughed and asked how they were doing a few weeks in. Sans replied and started the list of questions for Ink.

Ink wasn't expecting all the questions so he tried answering them the best as he could. Ink knew this world was big and had humans of all types. 

But he wasn't sure if there were human mages or monsters around. They could adventure the world but the apartment complex is the only place Ink can pop into. 

Sans sighed softly as he thanked Ink for helping them out, and Ink was very happy to help in the end. Ink was about to leave when he knew he was forgetting something. 

He gasped and read the note he left before turning to the small group asking if he could let some others live here as well if he finds any more people. Sans shrugged and said sure but he had to run the idea with the rest first. 

Ink then took his leave, leaving an inky mess behind as he hummed and hid the world once more. Sans sighed at the mess and went to go tell the others. Blue left to clean up the mess happily with Papyrus who was hoping to make human friends.

Sans told the rest of the information he gained. Keeping with his word on not hiding anything. It left much thinking and wondering if they should open the apartment complex for the public.

Sans just didn't know if some of them were ready for other humans that weren't Frisk, Chara, or Aliza...it might be weird for some...mostly Geno...

Sans was worried about everyone's safety and health when it came to the humans...if they were mages or any monsters around would they be like them?

Ink wasn't clear on much so many this is new for him too...Sans thought long and hard till he got tired and passed out inside on the lobby couch.

Edge was talking with Black about the horrible idea of humans in their apartment complex. It meant sharing things he wanted to have to himself. Black laughed and thought Humans would be a good competition for him if they were strong enough.

Edge rolled his eye lights and went to find his brother, Red was probably drooling over the thought of having humans here. Edge wasn't happy with humans even coming near this place, finding this beautiful apartment complex the best place to be away from them.

Z, Axe, and G were talking about the thought of humans living here with them. Axe was a little bit nervous about the thought, saying he didn't look like a friendly enough person for them.

G and Z told him it is the ones that don't judge looks that will be the true friends. Axe squealed with joy at this encouragement. G chuckled softly as Z said he would be fine with humans as long as they don't hurt anyone. G agreed, with barely any of them knowing what other humans are like it would be a nice change to meet different faces and learn more about humans.

The small group talked more about there thoughts on the matter as Stretch and Sans played cards. Talking every turn about the issue at hand of humans coming here. The two could relate more to the issue of a bad human on their hands, not knowing how to deal with one in this new world without hurting them. 

The two ended up agreeing to try a couple of humans at a time. Help the others get adjusted, do interviews maybe. It could help ensure the safety of everyone in the complex. After their game, they went to write down a list of things they would need for everyone to know, and a list of rules knowing full well that some might kill a human just because it looked at them wrong. 

Red and Thorn were talking in the garden about humans...both had very different opinions on the matter. Red was fine with a couple but not all humans, he just wanted his brother safe and not have to deal with there bull shit. While Thorn wanted nothing to deal with humans, it didn't matter how nice or friendly...he was mostly scared of getting attached...

The two understood each other enough to have respect for the other, given both are somewhat the same...they left it at that before Edge dragged Red away. Thorns chuckling as he remembered being dragged away by his brother.

As the day went on more and more talk of humans living at the place became a spit sided, one for the okay for humans to stay, and the second for the no goes. Each person picked aside and tried to convince others to join there side in the whole deal. 

So when a fight broke out over the deal Sans had to stop it for good. Once again, a meeting was called. A vote was put up and Sans counted. It was final, humans could stay with them. Sans made sure everyone knew full well of the rules made for this and was put everywhere on their floor to make sure. 

Sans explained a couple of humans will stay after interviewed to help the ones who aren't used to the surface still and the people. No hurting the humans was stressed and put at the top of the rules for everyone to know very well.

After he broke the meeting and let them all do as they pleased. He was nervous as hell for what might come of this...

Dark clouds started to cover the sky as the t.v said for a huge storm heading there way. So Blue and Papyrus warned everyone of the storm so everyone could prepare. 

The windows were locked up and the garden needed shelter. So Thorn with the help of G and Axe, made sure the garden could be safe inside the greenhouse. 

Once everything was safe and secure the group stayed inside as thunder and rain came. Geno flinched at each thunderclap and deiced to stay with G for the most part, after all, he was new to everything.

Papyrus, Blue, and Axe came up with having a slumber party in the gaming area. GP backed it up as their brothers were fine with it. They began moving the biggest t.v to the room and cleaning up the place to sleep on the ground.

Slim joined in as he and GP went and made popcorn for the movies. Geno helped pick some out as Z asked to join in with the setup, bringing a huge amount of pillows for everyone. 

With everything settling into place the rest ended up joining in, either not wanted to be sectioned off from the group or stubbornly was dragged into the small party. Everyone in there best PJ's they started the string up of movies as lighting and thunder battled outside.

The rain pouring down harshly on the windows with the wind blowing it almost the wrong way. The trees moving in ways some would see as concerning and most were glad to have the warning of the storm.

Popcorn was munched on threw the night as one by one people started to drift off to sleep. The last couple of people awake were Horror, Geno, and Blue. Even Taco was fast asleep in an empty bowl of popcorn from the movies.

They were watching a drama that was also a thriller making Blue clutched his pillow close as Horror blinked. Horror and Geno both felt weird around the others and always felt out of place so watching this movie with them was even more of an awkward experience. 

So when the t.v flickered and went out, leaving the only ones awake in darkness Blue quickly went to the closest person to cling to. Horror flinched when he was suddenly grabbed and pushed Blue away causing him to fall into Geno and land on the floor with a groan.

The t.v flashed on but with static as Horror apologized and helped the two up. Blue gave his long 'it's okay' speech till he was interrupted from a loud high pitched female scream. Startling them as they looked to the closest door to the garden in worry and fear.

A couple of others woke to the sound and looked around, seeing it wasn't the t.v brought concern to them all. Slowly the three already up went to the door and looked out. The dark night mixed with rain left them unable to see. 

Stretch who woke with Red and GP went with them asking questions. Horror said he would go look but Blue told him the storm was a little much for any of them. Horror got his jacket before heading out into the storm to look.

Leaving the rest with a feeling of concern about what might be going on in the forest around the apartments.

Horror ran to where he thought he heard the scream and looked around, getting soaked in the ran as the harsh wind was hard for him to even stand-in. He tried to listen for anyone as he ran to find anything.

Horror ran till he heard Blue call him back, he lost track of time. He was not used to this weather...He ran back before using a shortcut inside. Startling the small group that was awake.

He was given a towel and a small cup of hot chocolate, blinking as he took a sip. GP asked him if he found anything or anyone. Horror told them about how the storm could have drowned out any other screams or calls, it was hard enough to hear Blue.

The group was concerned as the storm raged on, so the small group stayed up a while longer just calmly talking and drinking cups of hot chocolate. Soon everyone was asleep, Horror leaning against sleeping Blue as the rest slept through the stormy night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! 
> 
> Cliffhanger! Oooo! 
> 
> XD, it's alright! The group with get the mystery solved in no time! Till then, keep those warm socks on threw the tough storm of COVID-19
> 
> And
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	6. Chapter 5: Marks a New Step

When the day rolled in and the sun raised in the sky. The storm passed right before dawn as the sun made the grass gleam and the morning looked new and fresh. One by One the group got up and went to breakfast. GP and Axe were the first to get up so they made breakfast for the group. 

Once everyone got up and ate the rest who slept through the night were informed on what happened. It was startling for the others to know someone was out there, that could be hurt or...worse...After Breakfast a team was made up to go hunting for who made the scream. A team would stay at the house for first aid and one at the edge of the forest. 

The people to stay home were Papyrus, Geno, Thorn, and Axe. **Team Name: Aid**

The team on the edge of the forest would be; GP, Blue, and Sans. **Team Name: Lookout**

There would be two teams to go into the forest,

the first team was; Z, G, Red, and Black. **Team Name: Animal**

The second team would be; Slim, Edge, Stretch, and Horror. **Team Name: Force**

"Everyone needs there phone on them, it's important to stay with the group your in. If something happens you have people to help you. Lookout and one of the teams in the forest can rotate if needed. If anyone finds or hears anything tell the others, we all have phones with everyone's phone number, if not get them now. I'll also make a group chat so it will be easier for everyone. Start heading home when it gets dark, remember we're trying to save a human not hurt them so if you find them tell the rest before you act." Sans explained before the groups got ready.

Each group hand there own way of preparing for what might happen. Team Aid gathered as much Frist aid and monster candy as they could. Setting up a station in the lobby with a cot and places to sit. Water and even needles if needed.

Team lookout had bags of snacks and homemade battery packs to charge some phones. They had flashlights and tarps they got from the garden. They had water and a couple of the first aids in case of near-death or one of them gets hurt. 

Team Animal and Force brought flashlights, snacks, water, rope, knives, and one air horn for both groups. With phones in hand as well the teams set up before Team Force went from the entrance to the apartments into the forest, as Team Animal went from the back of the apartments into the forest. 

Team lookout was spread out around the edge of both sides in case one team needed or found something as Team Aid stayed inside waiting for a text or hearing something from anyone.

Each team stayed on a high alert as the forest teams went in and looked for anything that had tracks, or signs of people of any kind.

Minutes turned quickly to hours as the heat of the day rolled in with still no sign of anything. Black and Red started an argument that quickly got outta hand. Z and G separating the two and Black going off on his own. The group had to tell the rest about Black as they went after him. Going off course and missing the crashed helicopter not too far from them. 

Black refused to go back as he was pissed off and done being around them. He went to find Slim and got back to the apartments done with the bullshit. The rest of the groups got the message and were upset with Black and started to complain and even tell him to suck it up. 

Slim watched as he stayed with his group that were talking about how this might be a prank or miss heard something. Slim getting texts from Black and going off to find his brother. Worried for his safety when his own group wasn't looking.

The group chat blew up once Slim was told to be missing as well, the two brothers leaving the chat. Sans told the groups to look for the two and once found head back home. The day already had halfway over and they had no clue who could've screamed. 

People were hungry, grumpy, hot, and tired with no more patience for each other anymore. So when the rest of the groups were looking for the two brothers they already met up and went back home. Sneaking past Lookout and chilling in Black's room. 

Black trashed Slim's phone when Slim grew worried about the others and turned his off before they sat down and watched movies while the rest looked for them. Slim tried to convince his brother but got a beating out of it before he took a nap.

Hours went by at a snail's pace for the rest, yelling for the two and yelling at each other with comments and snarky remarks. So when Axe heard something from upstairs he confusingly went to find out what it might be. Axe went to the hallway of rooms and heard movies from one of the rooms.

He listened and heard Black talking to Slim during one movie. Axe was confused and upset by this, he didn't like how the two just left the rest looking for them. He wanted to yell at them but instead told the rest of what he found before going to calm down. When Axe sent the message in the group chat the rest of the groups were in raged! They all were so pissed off at the two or upset. 

Everyone started to make their way back to the apartments and inside as the sun began to set. GP made dinner for the group and everyone decided to leave the two brothers be. Red and a few others set up a group chat to get back at them. 

They weren't gonna let them get away so easily from the shit they left them to do. Red made sure the others didn't know and kept the people's names secret to make it even better.

After dinner everyone went there own way for the rest of the night, others talking about what they came across or saw, some even asking if the scream was really true or not.

The night rolled in and Horror was still on edge about the scream, he had been thinking all day about it. It wasn't out of fear or pain...he knows them so well...It was a scream for help...He knows others are still worried but he knew the difference...

He walked around the edge of the forest in the middle of the night, unable to sleep even after Axe went to bed. He was fine with the night, the stars kept him company. He would sleep soon...he told himself as he went. After a couple more rounds...

He walked and looked at the forest before hearing rustling, he stopped and looked till he knew what it was and moved on. He sighed before a dark figure looked at him threw the forest. Holding a smaller form in their arms as they looked at Horror. 

Blood dripped from both as the one holding the smaller figure silently moved and laid the small (Y/N) behind Horror. Horror froze at the sound behind him. The dark figure going back into the forest and watched, wounded but more concerned over (Y/N).

Horror turned and jumped at seeing the body. Sweating at how bloody and roughed up the small woman's body was. He quickly went and scooped the female up and looked around. He wondered who did this before going to notify the others of his find.

Horror woke up Sans and a few others as they helped him get to work on healing the small female. Horror was questioned on how he found this woman and all he could reply was

"She appeared..." He said thinking the woman before him was an angel of some sort. The others were confused by this but helped anyway. The girl was laid on the cot and healed up, not having too bad of injuries as they questioned why she was hurt. Horror went out to find the person but only smelt blood, making him wince at the memories of eating humans. 

He let it rest for the night as Sans told them to rest, he and his brother will be with the human till morning, then things will be arranged to watch over her. 

The group needed there rest from the long day of work. So it'll be in the morning when the news its out there. Papyrus had first watch over the sleeping body. He wanted to be friends and hoped to be friends...

The dark figure in the forest signed softly from watching and stubbled back, deeper into the forest. Blood dripping onto the leaves and trees as they went. The figure was holding there side before pulling out there phone and using one of the chargers to get the phone up and running.

Once the phone powered on, the figure took a picture and wished you good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe! Didn't think this was a Reader x fanfic did you? (Well spoilers if you read the tags) (Sad me if you saw this coming)
> 
> The title is like that for a reason though! Everything you may think out of laziness is for a reason!
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 6: Trusts and Promises

When dawn rolled in, Papyrus and Sans both slept next to your unconscious body. Both worried about you and had questions for you when you wake.

The rest of the group started to wake up and go to eat, like the rest of the days at the apartments. Some seeing the human, having questions, concerns, and fears with a human here already.

While others too tired to even register you being there when they walked past. Breakfast was filled with unanswered questions as Sans woke up to some of the talking and left Papyurs him to sleep while he told the others about you. 

It was explained how Horror found you and what injuries you had. Making sure that everyone knew about the rules for the new human. Let alone being a hurt one.

Sans stressed that when you wake to not have you be questioned by everyone. Instead, they will let you recover more before asking anything.

It was weird for the whole group, not having a human-like Frisk or Chara. It was new and exciting for some having the new look in the world with a new human. While Geno wanted to hide away in his room and never come out from the new human.

Sans set up a system to watch over the human and keep a good eye socket on you. People would sign up to watch the human and would switch every 5 hours or so. So each person had to be patient and had to do something quiet to not wake you while you recover.

No one wanted to wake you, it could hurt you more than help while your body is healing. Sans made a list and asked for people to sign up. Making sure that if you woke up they would tell him or the others as soon as possible.

Blue, G, Stretch, Papyrus, GP, and Sans were mostly watching you for the first day. Axe was scared he would scare you as well as Horror so they decided to stay away.

The fell brothers didn't care much, Red was curious about you but wasn't allowed to watch you. Edge didn't care at all and would like to stay as far away from you as possible. Not in the mood to deal with humans at the moment.

The Swapfell brothers weren't allowed near you as a punishment for the other day. The two were pissed as they wanted to "get to know you". 

Geno was scared of what you might do as he refused to be near you. G comforted him and promised to let him know about you once you woke. 

Geno just couldn't go threw trusting a human yet...it was too painful. Thorn was the same and refused to even look at you scared you might look like Frisk...or sound like her...

Sans knew about the group's different feelings about humans but the voting from last time made it set in stone. So with that, it was a day full of small talk about you.

When Blue watched over you he brought Taco to play with him and even let him watch over you. He was worried if you would wake soon.

Most grew worried throughout the day. Nothing was happening with you. We're you in a coma? Or dead!? 

The group started questioning whether you were even gonna wake up. Sans started to do research on humans and got a small team up to help him gather more information...

They figured out where they were in this world while they were at it and apparently, the apartments were in the middle of a jungle. Over 30 miles from the nearest town. 

The group had to talk it over before they had to send out a group to get supplies. Ink gave them millions of dollars and cards filled up with cash so they were fine with that part.

All they needed was some more supplies for you. So Sans got Stretch and G to team up and get ready for the trip. The two were good with working together so they got bags together and said their good-byes before heading off.

With Stretch and G gone and there places on the human watch time now open for taking. Horror stepped up to watch with the two being gone. Tried and stressed with everything and having to lead the whole group through this Sans really needed a break soon...

He just hoped the two would come back with the right supplies for you. As he didn't know how long you have been out here. No one did...

If it was before they moved in, that would be concerning how you lived so long alone. Without, food, water, or shelter it seemed like you had help.

Sans was curious about how you "appeared" as Horror said. You had to have help...someone had to have helped you and is still out there. 

They don't want to show there self...but why? Don't they want help? Sans stared at the forest and went to find Horror to question him more on the matter

Sans needed to have answers...because if there was another person out there...they might need to be found...

Horror was in the garden talking with Thorn when Sans found him. Horror was confused by Sans but went along and went to show Sans where he found you.

Sans asked him if he heard anything before finding you, and Horror told him about the rusling in the trees but found nothing.

Sans hummed as he looked around the area Horror found you and paled at the blood trail. Horror had to cover his nose as he followed the trail into the forest. The blood-making him think twice and have to calm down with his sudden spike of hunger.

Horror sweat as he saw the blood was increasing the deeper they got into the forest. Horror used his jacket to help cover the scent but he ended up freaking out and wrapping his jacket around his head almost like a bandit. Sans sweat as he made a mental note of this before they came across the crash site.

The crashed helicopter was ripped apart and formed into a small shelter. Someone was out here with you...helping you...

Sans and Horror looked around and found abandoned fire pit and empty IV's. With a discarded bloody cloth and needles.

"Someone tried healing themself...but didn't work" Sans mumbled to himself as Horror found two sleeping places in the shelter and empty cans of food.

This, someone, raised many questions to both boys before Sans and Horror went back home with the place in mind and even more questions. The place was abandoned and reeked of blood, both from you and someone else.

The two got back home when the sun was setting. They talked about whether to tell the others or not. They had to tell them in the end, Sans reminded Horror of the agreement to tell them. Horror didn't think it was a good idea but Sans refused to listen to Horror.

Sans told the group of what they found that night. Making sure that they all knew to be on a lookout for another human. The concern of G and Stretch being out there and not knowing brought worry to there brothers.

Sans told them not to worry as Sans would call them up and tell them. Hoping they might be able to find the human when they come back.

After Sans got done he left the group to themselves. Everyone was under a lot of stress from everything going on and this added more on. Fights were easily made after dinner as even the nicest and sweetest boys were fighting.

Edge and Black for once agreed on one thing and made a small pack to not fight during stressful situations. The two getting along for once...as the two watched Blue and Papyrus argue over something so small that normally the two would be fine with but now they stormed off in different ways.

Everyone was going through something whether it be a human inside or one that was hidden in the forest that got them on edge. Minds took imagination and twisted it in ways as others began to panic.

"What if the human out there is Frisk?"

"What if their Chara?"

"What if the human is gonna kill us?"

"What if the human out there will kill us?"

"Why did the human hide? Did they try to kill the other?"

"Were the two humans trying to kill each other?"

"Were there more humans out there?"

"Could we be sheltering a murder?"

"What if we're attacked?"

"Will this world be any safer than the last?"

"Do we have to leave if we get in danger?"

"What if one of us gets kills by them"

All these questions floating in the air and made the mood sour for the rest of the night. No one slept easily with the thoughts in their heads and a couple sat at the bar and drink it away. Others watched movies or played games to try and calm down. 

It was hard for them to get a wink of shut-eye as the night rolled on. Drunk Red stubbled to his room with a grunt. He hiccuped and sloppily went down the hall from the elevator into his room. He shut the door and went onto his bed. Flopping down and looking out the window into the night. 

A figure peeked in at him and he blinked as the figure waved and went on climbing. Red hiccuped and waved back before passing out on the bed. 

The figure went and peeking into another window and found you. Smiling with relief they opened the window and slipped in.

Horror was asleep next to your bed as he snored softly almost under his breath. The figure made no sound going up to the skeleton and checking him out before going to you. Checking your pulse and your forehead for any fever before looking you over for what they did.

The figure smiled with joy that you have healed up well and was in good shape. Softly the figure looked to Horror then you before the door. Making sure to leave without a trace...

Horror woke up to check on you, opening his eyes before he stopped at the sight of the open window. Horror didn't take a second before he bolted up and went to the window quickly, before looking out and finding the figure looking at him.

Eye to Eye socket. He opened his mouth and a soft hand went to his mouth and shushed him. Horror was confused before the figure slowly started to climb down.

"We'll meet again soon, please take care of (Y/N)" The female voice said softly as they went down the building. Horror nodded softly out of shock as he watched the figure get to the ground and go back into the forest.

He took a breath and shut the window slowly, he watched where the figure disappeared before looking back to you.

Your eyes were open now and looking at the room. Horror was speechless till he opened his mouth.

"(Y/N)..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm sounds like plot is happening!
> 
> Also found the comic! It's called Eternal Starvation by mallanmissan
> 
> I have been reading more on it but still, this is inspired by it! 
> 
> And
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	8. Chapter 7: Getting to Know!

When you opened your eyes the world was dark and barely there. Your head in great pain as you tried to think of what might be happening, what goes you to this point in time. Horror stared at you in shock so when he said your name he covered his mouth at his mistake.

You heard the voice call you and looked to where you heard the voice. Your eyes adjusting to the darkness as you saw the white blob of fuzz before you.

You stared at him before your vison cleared up more leaving you with a very creepy skeleton staring at you. The first thing that popped up in your mind was kidnapping so in the moment all you did was scream.

Horror flinched back sweating as your high pitched scream filled the silents and halls of the apartments. Scaring everyone awake and making everyone jump up.

Your air for the scream was almost like it came from nowhere as he didn't recall you taking a deep breath and swore you looked like you didn't any energy. Horror was so confused but then again he was a skeleton with a massive hole in his head that ate humans to survive...

Horror covered his ears and didn't know what to do as your scream died off when you fainted. Your body crashing back into the bed as the door to the room slammed open with a group of panicked skeletons behind.

Not every skeleton came when they heard the scream as some were confused or afraid of what it might lead to. So they calmly stayed inside their rooms and listened to the chaos unfold into the night.

The first to open the door was Sans and behind him was Z, GP, and Blue. Sans saw Horror and you laying there asleep. Sans started asking questions as GP and Blue looked over you in a panic.

Z looked at Horror in question as he rubbed his face and told Sans the person out there is watching you closely. Sans flinched at this new information before asking how he knew. Horror then explained his encounter with the figure or woman...

Everyone in the room listened to Horror as he explained what he woke up to. Horror couldn't explain it but with your scream still fresh in his mind he knew. He has heard many screams...most stick with him...

The scream in the woods wasn't you...your voice sounds sweet and gentle even when screaming in fear at him. Horror had a hunch the scream was from the woman...

Sans rubbed his head and said he would stay with you for the rest of the night. Z said he would stay with Sans as well, Z wanting to talk with Sans. GP and Blue went out of the room with Horror, both comforting him as they went.

Horror asked if Blue thought the scream was like the one they heard in the forest. Blue told Horror he couldn't remember, leaving Horror feeling even more alone on this hunch of his.

Horror heard the voice of the woman...and felt the softness of there touch...her touch. She didn't scream at him...hell, she must have thought he was good enough to take you in. He needed answers, so he deiced to go after her but first had to tell his brother.

Sans and Z stayed in the room talking in whispers to each other, trying to stay quiet for you. Z was by the window as Sans sat in the chair by your bed in the room. 

The two looked from you and to the window in a pattern all most rhythmically even for the first couple minutes. Both were confused and had to question Horror more about the figure...

"He said her name is (Y/N)"

"You think it's the truth?"

"I don't know..."

"Why did this person leave their hurt friend and come back?"

"This person might want something from (Y/N). If not then why would they come back"

"Horror looked...different when we came in here...he wasn't chill or on edge like before...he seemed almost stuck...I think he's not telling us something..."

"He was like that when (Y/N) first appeared" 

"No, he was more conflicted. He was in thought and when you took him out in the forest to the helicopter. He was even more confused than before"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can read myself well, and Ink told me a lot about everyone here..."

"Alright, if your gonna look into this more bring Horror. Make sure to be careful...anyone dying here will spread unsafety and ruin this world for all of us..."

"Got it"

The two sat in silence for a while. Sans broke the watching rhythm by checking his phone. G and Stretch just made it to a town and were scoping it out before heading in. 

Sans told them about what happened in a short summary before putting the phone away with a small sigh. 

Horror hugged Axe once he was done telling him about what happened. Horror had to find this woman in the woods. Axe didn't approve of this and told him reasons for staying.

Nothing Axe said got threw Horror's burning curiosity. Axe saw the dangers as he watched his brother leave the apartments and headed into the forest. 

Horror ran into the forest using a hunting method that he had done all the time in the Underground with..other humans. He had to track and grab this woman...

Weaving through trees and jumping over small logs, stumps, and bushes quickly. His eye lights scanning threw the darkness looking for someone...

He could smell old scents of everyone in the forest before as well as Stretch and G's scent. Horror first went to the helicopter crash site. 

The blood from before barely there as he picked up the scents from when they sent out teams to look. One of the groups was close to finding the helicopter...if they were to find it then...would they know the second human?

This got him angry at Black and Slim. If those two just kept going! He wouldn't be here right now! Horror huffed and tried to shack off his anger and focus more.

He had to look around more and find out more about the humans here. It might also lead to who you are...

He went the way Sans took him and stopped dead when the whole thing was gone... Horror scrambled around the now open area looking for anything left of the helicopter. 

Nothing was left but the grass of the area had been flattened. Horror was in a dead sweat as he was even more confused than before...

Why is it gone!? How could someone move the whole thing!? Without anyone seeing it!? He was asking so many questions out of shock and panic when something hit the back of his head hard as hell. 

The hit knocked him out and flat face-first on the ground. The figure sighed before leaning down and wrapping up his head gently with a cloth.

"Damn it..." the figure whispered as they pulled Horror into a soft patch of grass. They went through his pockets and found a phone, his phone. Looking through the texts sent and received.

The figure frowned and sat beside his body and sighed softly. Pulling out there own phone and adding all the contacts in Horror's phone into there's before texting "Sans Classic" that was said on the phone.

"Hey, found something you need to see" The figure sent before the other texted back.

"Where r u?" The text sent got the figure up and placing Horror in the middle. Facedown and had a crushed rock over his head looking like a rock hit him and broke on impact. 

"Where helicopter was" The figure sent it before putting the phone back on Horror, taking off the cloth gently. Seeing the bruise she sighed and hesitantly wanted to help soothe the pain she caused him. 

Balling up her fist she quickly put some gell on his skull cursing to herself before going to hide in the trees. When Sans got the message he was confused about why Horror texted him instead of coming in person. Sans thought about the reasons why he wouldn't come and got worried as well as suspicious.

Sans told Z he will be back soon as Horror found something at the crash site. Z told him to take a couple of people in case of emergency as even Z found it odd.

Sans went and got Blue and Edge for the outing. Edge was about to go change for bed when Sans came and talked to him, Edge was gonna decline but had an idea of finding out first hand about what might be going on, so he agreed.

Edge didn't know Blue was coming and felt like he made a bad choice as Blue didn't waste a second as he packed a "small" bag of many different items. The group set out into the forest to the place that held the most clues to what happened to you.

Sans sent another message to Horror but he didn't reply back making him think something happened. The three went down to where Sans found the helicopter from before.

Only when Sans went into the clearing there wasn't a helicopter. Sans paled when seeing Horror on the ground, not moving. Blue ran to Horror and checked him out for any injuries. Edge looked around and huffed softly in disappointment as Sans went to Blue.

"How is he?" Sans asked looking over both.

"Knocked out but seems okay..." Blue said softly sweating in worry. Edge came over and hummed at the scene.

"Was this were-"

"The helicopter was...yes..." Sans finished Edge's words before Edge picked up Horror with a scoop before throwing him on his shoulder and the group headed back. 

The figure watched from the trees as she pulled out her phone and a broken phone. The broken phone flickered to life as the screen's picture was of a dog sleeping on (Y/N). 

The figure smiled softly at the picture even with the cracked screen you could see (Y/N) smiling face.

"I have to make sure they can protect you before I show myself...Don't worry...It already looks like the group will like you...a lot..."

The figure said before turning the phone off and dropping it in the grass below to be found.

Your eyes opened once more with a soft groan. You looked around seeing no one before sitting up. You held your head in pain trying to remember.

Your memories were barely there as it hurt to even think. The headache from before died down but wasn't fully gone.

The door opened and you winced at the light before you heard a voice.

"Shit...Sorry..." The voice said as the light disappeared with the notice of the door shutting. The fuzziness of your eyes making it hard to see the person as you squinted

"You okay?" The voice said reaching out to you. When the hand was close enough you saw it was a skeleton hand. Freaking out you tried to get away but ended up on the floor in the skeleton's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact
> 
> You are You
> 
> And nothing will ever change that but...yourself!
> 
> So stay true to yourself and
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	9. Chapter 8: Oh, So that's how

When Edge, Blue, and Sans got back with Horror in Edge's arms. It brought panic to Axe and GP as Horror was taken to his room. 

Sans told the others to be on a lookout for anyone in the forest and never go in alone. He sent the text and told Blue to check on everyone, awake or asleep. 

Blue went threw each room making sure everyone was okay and safe like asks to happily checking up on everyone. Sans told GP that if Stretch and G get back that night he needs to be able to help them with anything. 

GP took that honor and went to wait in the lobby for his brother and friend. Z stepped out of the room and questioned Sans about the ruckus in the halls. 

Sans told him about finding Horror in the woods and the missing helicopter that they saw. Z was shocked by this and told Sans in the morning they need to go back.

Sans couldn't agree more before Z went back to your room. Sans went to check on his own brother and found him with Thorn and Geno in Papyrus' room with him.

Papyrus was worried as he comforted his brother that was overly stressed out. The three had made a pillow fort, watched Disney movies, and talked. Sans was glad that his brother was taking this well and snuggled in with the small group before falling asleep.

It was already around 3 am in the morning when you woke. Z walked in and was nervous about you waking...He didn't know how to go about it so when you fell off the bed he dived after you scared you were gonna get hurt more...

He held you close on the ground as your cheeks were a bright red. Looking at him in shock as Z only could smile and say a small "hi".

You stared at him almost like you've seen a ghost before apologizing softly. Z gently picked you up as he got up with you close.

Z laid you back in bed and covered you up gently as well as carefully for your injuries.

"Don't worry..." He said softly scanning each one of your features as closely as he could.

"Where...am I?" You asked and he was stuck at that...This place didn't have a name...so he would tell you...

"You're in an apartment complex..." He spat out and you seemed confused by this.

"What?" You asked and Z sat down by the bed and asked if you remember anything with a helicopter. 

Holding your head once more you tried to think but the memory seemed out of reach as if you knew but you didn't...You only remember up to one point then everything is foggy...

You told him you couldn't remember and he sighed 

"It's okay..." he said before you looked at him 

"What's your name?" You asked before he flinched and rubbed his neck.

"S-sss..Z!" He said loudly startling you as he almost forgot about the others and his nickname.

"H-How bout you? What's your name?" He said softly and you smiled softly

"(Y/N)..." You said softly and Z blinked before smiling.

"Nice name..." He said and you told him it really wasn't. He disagreed before going to tell the other people who lived here that you were awake. 

You were confused about how many others were here and if they were as worried as Z. You nodded in agreement before Z patted your leg and told you to rest up as in the morning will be a bright new day for you.

You watched him leave before sighing and laying down to think this through. You rattled your brain for any memories on how you got here. 

It was hard as the memories seemed fuzzy and hard to even think of. Making you worry more about who these people might be...

The last memory you have that you knew was true was dragging your drunk friend home...But you never got home. Everything went black after rounding a corner. 

You thought about what could've happened as the night was not clear anymore...maybe you were drunk to...

Your head was hurting enough so you rolled over and deiced to sleep it off as it seemed to drain you.

Z left the room and went to find Sans. Z sweat when he found him and the rest of the small group passed out and went to see if anyone else was awake. 

GP was fast asleep on the lobby couch with blue next to him. Z made sure to cover the two up before going to look around more.

Red was in his room fucked up as Edge was in his room fast asleep, it looked like Edge drank with his brother that night but it was hard to tell.

No one but the Swapfell Brothers, Z refused to tell them bout you. Z was gonna protect you from those selfish pricks. 

So Z took it up to guard you for the rest of the night? It was more morning than anything. He would risk some sleep for you, as long as you were okay and untouched.

Morning rolled in with no one awake so when the afternoon started to creep in the early risers panicked when they woke. Rushing to get breakfast or brunch ready as well as the daily chores done.

When the others started to get up they made their way to eat, seeing that the food wasn't normally cool and warm. It was hot right off the stove so they all knew about the sleep in. 

Axe and Horror woke later on as Axe stayed up with worry for his brother. Horror woke and grew pissed off and unable to stop from taking his anger out on the room walls and doors. 

Axe was able to calm him after most of the rage was gone. Soothing hugs and gentle words had Horror a puddle in his brother's arms. 

The two then made their way to brunch, which was calm and had very small talk of the night. When the two boys walked in Horror was questioned by Sans and Edge.

Horror answered the best he could but told them he never texted them. It got the rest of the group to go silent as Horror explained being knocked out and then waking up here. No text.

Sans paled before showing his phone to Horror. It showed it right there that Horror's contact texted Sans around the time Horror found the empty site. 

Horror pulled out his phone and saw that the texts were sent. He grew in raged at this. This wasn't a game! How can someone do this to them!?

"This person wanted us to find you. They're watching us..."

"Why?"

"What do they want?"

"I don't know..."

It seemed to be a dead-end till Horror glared at the two Swapfell brothers

"If it wasn't for you two fucking round we could have been helping both of these humans! Now we have someone that might kill us at any chance they get!" Horror yelled.

Geno fled the scene after he said this not having it. He curled up in his room and started having a panic attack. Thorns got up and left as the tension was too much for him.

Blue and Papyrus got up to help Axe calm Horror down but Horror went back to his room. He was gonna hurt them if he stayed any longer.

Black huffed as he finished eating before looking to Slim who wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness to the group. Black slapped the back of his head before going to take a walk. Pulling Slims collar as he went. 

The room grew silent after, those who left. Sans sweat as he didn't know what to do.

Z heard people getting up and after a bit deiced to head down and tell the group about you. He peeked out and heard crying from one of the rooms. 

Confused he went to investigate and found Geno. Z comforted him and got the whole story of what happened at brunch. Z told Geno it was gonna be okay as they weren't gonna let anyone die.

Stretch and G were sweating up a storm and very tired as they walked threw the front doors. They went to the kitchen and found the group silent before Blue tackled Stretch in a hug and GP came to help with the bags as well as welcome back his brother.

The two coming back was perfect for Axe to grab food and run back to his room. Red and Edge summed up everything for them before spilling into an argument over what happened when.

Stretch was glad to be back and told Sans about the small town. G, GP, and Papyrus went to take the stuff to your room as Stretch explained how this world works.

"There's mages, monsters, humans, and spells. Mages are humans with magic, Monsters don't have much magic as they do, Humans have little to no magic, and spells can look like anything from a monster to human but are powerful" Stretch explained

"So, were not monsters now? Were spells?" 

"Yes, and were given many goods and praise for going to there village. Apparently spells are seen as gods or overpowered creatures that can do whatever they want. So humans and Monsters do whatever to please them"

"This world is...weird"

"Yeah...but we got good supplies for the human"

"That's great"

Stretch then got some food and talked with his brother as Sans went to go check on you and Z. He forgot about you for a second as well as Z.

Red and Edge went there own ways after there fight. Edge overhearing Stretch telling Sans how powerful and looked up to there are now...bringing a smirk to Edges face at an idea.

G told GP about the humans and Monsters here as well as the new "spells". Papyrus was confused and wanted to learn more about this. G walked into your room and stopped at seeing you awake.

GP and Papyrus walked in before stopping short at seeing you. The group staring at you as GP marveled at your cuteness. G was worried you would freak out and get on your hands and knees as the village people did.

Papyrus just wanted to be friends with you, you seemed nice.

"Hi?" You said awkwardly and all the guys spoke at once

"Hello! How are you?"

"Hey, sorry to intrud-..."

"Good afternoon" 

They all stopped when they overlapped in there talking, startling you. You only got "hello! sorry afternoon" out of everything you heard. They seemed like nice people that were trying to help you. 

Same with Z from before, but was everyone living here a skeleton?

"Sorry...is everyone here a skeleton?" You asked and they all nodded before slowly getting to work unpacking. Papyurs went over to check over you first.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay...my head hurts...a lot..."

"I see, we got more things to help you out..."

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome"

"May we know your name?"

"(Y/N)"

"Such a sweet name!"

"Fitting for you"

You blushed at all the comments you were getting from the skeletons. You told them it was just a name and you were surprised to get the same reaction from them from Z.

They all introduced themselves and Papyrus gave you a rundown of everyone else in the building who lived here. You were being tended to by the three men as your head was checked up.

Your new clothes were given to you as well as some paper and a pen to help you out. Some water bottles were given to you and some small snacks as well. 

You were a little on the thin side, it made you happy to feel thin as part of you always wanted to be thinner. Your friends always envied your body enough but you never believed them.

You had to use the paper and pen to take notes on each person they talked about. You doodled what they looked like on the side and G laughed at your drawing of Thorns as you basically drew him as a rose but with a cute face.

The three stayed and talked with you about the place before getting more serious and telling you how they found you.

"Do you know anyone that might be with you, to help you?"

You thought hard on this and sighed as you could only think of one but you weren't for sure

"I don't know for sure..."

You had a feeling deep down that it was the person that got drunk with you that night home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever feel sad and you miss something glad
> 
> Look at yourself in the mirror for that is something to be happy about!
> 
> Your Perfect The Way You Are!!!
> 
> and
> 
> Have a Wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 9: New Friends and A Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for the kudos! This has been tough but fun! And also thanks for putting up with my simple mistakes...I can't grammar well... T-T. This story is also on Quotev! But it will always be a chapter ahead so if your dying to know something or curious it's on there!
> 
> P.S I also would like to note how brave you guys are clicking on The Terrible Awful No Good Very Bad Joke Of The Story since it has no "true" description. The description is part of the story! It's a blank slate for all...even you
> 
> :P

After the boys left you alone they went to tell the rest about how cute, and sweet you are. G went to tell Sans that you may have some memory loss due to the crash. 

Stretch, Blue, Red, and Sans were in the elevator when both G and Papyrus caught them and told them about you. Sans was shocked by this as the rest listened to Papyurs while going to your room. 

All wanted to know more about you and wanted to talk now...

You heard talking and even shouting outside your door. You never got this much attention from men before. You sighed as your headache started to fade for once making you feel much better. You mentally thanked Papyrus. 

The shouting turned to yells and the door was hit making it move. You flinched and got scared of what might happen till you heard everyone go quiet. Quiet shuffling was heard outside and the door opened.

Geno walked into the room with G behind him in a deep sweat. Geno looking at you as if scanning you for information walking up to you and stared you down.

You sweat and curled up as you didn't know what to say...should you greet him? You slowly looked to the notes you took on the people Papyurs, G and GP talked about that lived here.

You were thinking it could be Horror, Axe, or Geno...You didn't want to guess on this...it would be rude...

He already made you scared...

"I'm Geno," He said softly as if he was scared to speak to...

"(Y/N)"

"I've heard..." 

You flinched softly and looked down at the notes you scribbled down.

"Are you going to hurt any of us?" 

You looked at him confused before shaking your head

"Never...you guys have helped me...you all seem so kind..."

"Your wrong"

You flinched once more and was scared at what he meant. G put a hand on Geno's shoulder and looked at him concerned. 

"We want to live in peace so if you bring any harm to anyone here, you're leaving...and not coming back"

You nodded softly in understanding before Geno sighed softly

"Just promise not to hurt anyone here...We won't hurt you..."

"I promise," You said softly before Geno nodded in agreement.

"Thank you..." He said before turning and leaving. G watched him go before looking back at you.

"He's been threw hell and back...I'm sorry...No one here wants trouble...but we have to be safe," He said softly

You nodded softly understanding that with the world you live in...it's hard to trust many...

G smiled softly before Sans came in with Stretch. Shutting the door behind them before walking up next to G.

"Hey, we would like to ask you some questions, if you can't answer them that's okay but don't push your self," Sans said as you nodded softly ready for...almost anything...

"Good, so you know how you got here?"

"Helicopter crash..." You said softly

"Yeah, but do you remember anything from it" Stretch said as he went by the window and Sans took a seat next to you.

"No, I don't remember," You said once more. Each time you said it, it felt like you were lying...but your memories gave you nothing.

"Do you know of the person that gave you to us?" Sans said softly and you blinked at this.

"Gave me?" You were scared...confused and conflicted. G nodded and explained how they found you. Before going on and telling you about the figure.

You flinched as it sounded more and more like your friend that night. You held your head and sighed softly.

"I...think I do know...but I'm unsure if it truly is them," You said softly as the boys didn't know what to say to this. 

"Okay...do you know if they are dangerous?" Stretch said softly

You thought long and hard at this and sweat. Most of your friends were dangerous, most were mages and spells for god's sake! You thought of what to say to help calm them down...but there wasn't an easy way to put that your friends can be killers if needed to be.

"If you don't provoke them or hurt them your okay," You said softly before they all looked at you. Sans chuckled softly.

"Thank you (Y/N), you can rest up more...we just needed to figure things out," Sans said before getting up to leave. G following after a while saying good-bye and thanking you for your time.

Stretch stayed after they left and you and him talked for a bit. Stretch explained how stressed out everyone is about this and they just want to help.

You felt bad for them as it seemed like they all were scared of the world. You wouldn't blame them, with this shit hole of a world. 

You asked if the rest were related to him. Stretch sweat and told you that they were brothers and cousins...

You didn't judge as you found it cool to see a big family so close. You asked if you had to pay for anything but Stretch said it was fine.

Stretch then started telling you jokes, making you laugh with the horrible jokes and puns. Stretch liked making you laugh as it brought him some joy.

You loved jokes as it was a good pick me up whenever you were stressed or down. Stretch then let you be after getting a text. He said he would be back later before leaving.

You felt good about being here. It seemed like this place wasn't bad...

After a bit, You got out of bed for the first time on purpose, using your legs that hurt when you tried. It was like you never used them before in your life. You started working to get walking back down and picking things up.

Your body and mind needed to get back in gear so when Stretch stopped by with his brother they took you on a walk around the place.

You were surprised at how fancy the place was and met more boys on the way around the place. Blue was excited to make you his famous taco's and even help you get back into perfect shape with your body being weaker than normal.

You thanked him and told him once you get to that point you'll pick up the offer. Till then you needed to heal the rest of the way.

You got to see the garden, the pool, the gaming area, and the lobby. You saw Horror which made you flinch remembering screaming at him. 

You went to him and apologized as he was scary looking but was hiding something. He was not wanting to be around you, you could understand the awkwardness. But you could tell you made him uncomfortable so you didn't talk long.

You liked the company of the boys as it seemed like none wanted to leave you alone, not like the pervy assholes of the city but more of a protective big brother feel.

You met almost everyone as Thorns hid from you, refusing to look at you or be seen by you. You didn't understand and thought something was wrong with your face or body.

Blue and G told you he had some bad times with women in the past and you felt bad. You wanted to comfort him but maybe when he opens up a little more.

You met Axe as he also hid, Horror and Axe look like they went threw hell and maybe have a fear of humans. You wanted to prove yourself to the group as they all seemed nice...in there own ways...

Red was the pervert and Edge wanted nothing to deal with you. No one would let you near Black and Slim for some weird reason. You had to figure that out more later...

You wanted to know more about each and every one of them. This place was so big but only held 15 skeletons? You thought, with all the room here you did understand how they need to open up more before more people came.

It grew to dinner time as everyone gathered in the kitchen and ate. You got soup for your body wasn't used to solid food yet. Everyone was talking, laughing, sharing small stories with you, and wanting to know more about you.

You liked this big family like feeling from all of them as dinner went on. You listened, laughed, and had a great time with the group before heading off to bed. 

Sans stopped you halfway and asked if you were okay with going to the helicopter crash site. You agreed out of curiosity-fueling you.

Sans and Z came with you as they took you into the forest. The night sky lighting up the forest as you walked in between the two. Z making sure you were okay as you went, with check-ups and questions. You weren't used to all this...

But with it, you were already feeling safe with them. How nice, they all have been to you, and generous you had to do something in return. You truly didn't mind at all staying here...

When you and the boys got to the area you were confused at the empty space.

"Wheres the helicopter?" you asked softly

"That's the thing...it's just gone..."

You looked around and saw something familiar in the grass by the trees. You went over and flinched at seeing your phone. You picked it up and turned it on gently as you looked it over.

When it powered on you were shocked but even more, shocked and surprised at the full battery.

"Full battery!?" You said as the two came over to you confused by you finding the phone. You were shocked your phone lived this long! You were careful with the cracked screen as you went threw texts, pictures, and even calls.

Sans blinked at seeing your phone, shocked he didn't see it last time. Was he too busy with Horror?

"Thats...your phone?"

"Yeah..." You said before you got a text from your friend. You opened it up and read it.

"You okay?" it read. You texted back, confused at the sudden text...

"Yeah" You looked around the dark forest before Sans asked you what was going on.

"I have a feeling that were being watched..." You said softly as the two began looking around. Z told Sans they might need to get back. Sans agreed before they took you back to the apartments.

Sans and Z wrote down everyone's number on a paper and gave it to you. They wanted to keep you in contact even if you can walk up to there rooms.

You got back to your room to see more than enough pillows and blankets that Papyrus and Blue gave you. You smiled before sitting on the overstuffed bed and started to put in the numbers. 

The cracked screen making it a little hard to read and type. You huffed once you were done and put the phone on the desk next to the bed. 

You laid down before you heard a chuckle. It Startled you up from the bed and made you wobble while standing. You looked at the window and saw your friend shutting the window behind her.

"Hey (Y/N)" she said with almost a sad smile...

"Cassie!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some puns and Jokes that were told: 
> 
> "I don’t trust stairs. They’re always up to something."
> 
> "Did you hear about the circus fire? It was in tents."
> 
> "What do you call a boomerang that never comes back? A stick."
> 
> "I went to the store to pick up some camouflage pants, but I couldn’t find any."
> 
> "Did you hear the rumor about butter? Never mind, I shouldn’t spread it" 
> 
> Hope you liked these!   
> and
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	11. Chapter 10: One Drunk Night Ago

~About Two Weeks Ago~

You smiled at the time and started to pack your things up from your desk. Your slick black dress hugging you as your hair was nice and cute for the day. You wanted to go home and curl up with your dog. 

You missed him so much and felt bad that the dog sitter was getting more time with him. You grabbed your purse and bag before trying to slip out two minutes early...

"Oh~ (Y/N)~" Your boss sang stopping you dead in your tracks turning to your boss

"Yes?" You said looking at your dear friend and Boss. She was a 5'7 woman with short blonde hair and emerald eyes that could kill someone if she looked at them just right.

Her teeth perfect white but two of her canines that were gold, she lost them in fights when she was younger. You were jealous of her wealth, fame, body, and personality. But she did stupid shit with all of it!

Cassie smirked at you as she knew she caught you leaving.

"Where ya goin~," She said and you sighed at this.

"Home?"

"You got the night with me tho," She said before walking up to you in her sharp black suit. Anyone could mistake her as a man in it as she liked hiding her feminine side to the world. 

"The night with you? Since when?"

"Since now! Come on (Y/N)! A night to party! Get drunk! Find a guy! Fuck the guy! And maybe find a man worth dating in this hell hole" She said as she took your bags and spun you around.

You quickly got dizzy and tried to find something to hold onto till she grabbed you and pulled you close.

"I know a bar with two seats that are called our names, what do ya say?" She said her eyes gleaming with happiness as your heart pulled for you to go, you would go home, sleep probably eat, and hang out with your dog.

A little drink and party wouldn't hurt you...You sighed and agreed to the night hoping your doggo will forgive you.

Cassie laughed and spun you around again before calling up her ride. You didn't know if you did the right thing or not.

But now you're stuck with the crazy woman for the night. You just need to watch over her and not drink too much.

Cassie laughed on the phone before hanging up, not giving you any time to recover as she grabbed you and dragged you out of the giant building.

It has been 6 months working with Cassie and your life has changed so much since then. The job is still new to you, as every day you do something different.

You are her secretary, paid really well and get a lot of experience. But you have to be free almost always. Leaving your poor puppy at home with the dog sitter too much for your liking.

You left the building and saw the slick black limo waiting for you and Cassie. Cassie opened the door for you, waving you to go in as she smiled.

You slipped into the dark limo, the inside a silky red with trays of mints and drinks of all kinds inside. You sat down and greeted Cassie's favorite driver.

She calls him "Lewd". His full name is Luis Edward Willson Derwent...Or Lewd. You called him Luis for you already feel bad with how much he puts up with her shit. 

He turned and smiled at you, he was in his forties and looking much older. With grey hair under his hat and some wrinkles on his cheeks when he smiled.

"Hello, Miss (Y/N)" He greeted as Cassie got in. Sitting next to you before smiling at him.

"Evening Lewd! We're ready when you are!" She said before Luis nodded and turned back before driving. 

Cassie grabbed a handful of mints and tossed one to you. You fumbled to catch it before sighing and putting it in your bag that Cassie put next to her.

"So what would be your dream guy? The one you would look at and your heart stops, knowing he was the one?" Cassie asked smirking at you.

You looking at her confused before thinking she's actually gonna try to hook you up with someone. 

"I don't know..." You said not really into what they look like but who they are...She hummed at this before looking to Luis

"Lewd! You gay?" She said and you hit her side hissing at her to stop. She ignored you as Luis took a turn and hummed.

"No Miss," He said and Cassie sighed 

"Damn, that's alright tho! You have any wise words of wisdom for (Y/N)?" She asked and you blushed more. You didn't need her help!

"Communication is key," He said and Cassie clapped.

"Beautiful!" She said before we stopped at the fancy bar. You wanted to hide in a hole as Cassie told him he can take the rest of the day off. 

Luis thanked her as she took your stuff and got out. You thanked him and asked him how he puts up with you. He looked at you smiling.

"I don't." He said as you got out and shut the door. Cassie already was holding the bar doors open for you.

You said your goodbyes before shutting the door and heading into the bar. It was only 9 pm so it wasn't too busy as Cassie went and put your stuff in one of the VIP closets. 

You sat down by the bar as the bartender smiled at you. Cassie jumped into the seat next to you like a kid as she smiled widely.

You ordered your favorite soda with a shot of liquor in it but Cassie told him to but two more in it before she ordered two of her favorite drinks. And the condiment splash...it was the grosses drink here...it had shots of ketchup, mustard, ranch, honey mustard, spicy mustard, BBQ, A1, and so much more. 

At first, it was a dare you gave to Cassie many months ago but now it was a drink she was addicted to. She watched you shiver as she smirked.

"I can never thank you enough for that dare~," She said with a smirk and you pretended to gag

"I can never forgive myself for daring you," You said before your drink was passed to you. You took a sip of your drink and the bartender passed her the drinks. The condiment splash had to be in a wooden cup so no one could see that horrible shit like a drink as she downed it. 

You frowned and shook your head as she smiled and sighed after drinking the whole thing.

"Go get yourself a man!" She said and pushed you to a group of guys at the pool table. You blushed and looked back to Cassie as she nodded and shooed you to them.

You sighed and took a step into that direction. To sum it up Cassie ended up coming over with you and starting a round of pool with you and a couple of the guys. 

You got to know them but they just ended up asking for your number or a quick fuck. Cassie supported you no matter what but you ended up just giving them your number.

You got a little tipsy after pool so you went and did some karaoke as Cassie started to get wasted. Acting like she had nothing to live for as she drank everything away. 

She was a big acholic so it wasn't new for her to get fucked up every other night. You didn't know what she was going threw with family or work so you had to make a note of asking her more later on. 

She got in a fight with a drunk dude making catcalls at you and ended up breaking his arms and laughing at him for no reason. You...once again had to drag her out of the bar near midnight. Taking your stuff and telling her to calm down.

She leaned against you as her suit was unbuttoned showing more of her white shirt that had some blood on it from punching the shit out of the dude. 

If it wasn't from the slight buzz of the drink you would've puked at the sight of blood. So you were grateful for the drink. Cassie mumbled random stuff that you didn't understand until she stopped.

You rounded the corner and saw someone jump out. A sicking crack to your head landed you on the ground as Cassie jumped up and tried to defend you and herself.

You felt heat leave your skull as blood from your head pooled on the ground. Cassie was shot in the leg before being knocked out beside you.

When you woke your head was in pain as you were roped up on the floor. Cassie was in front of you getting beat up by different types of men. Her nose broken, bruises everywhere you could see. Her suit ripped up and even more bloody before you passed back out. 

When you woke again Cassie was shaking you and yelling at you. Your head hurt as you looked around. It looked like you were in a helicopter as Cassie was yelling something at you, you couldn't hear...

Was it crashing? How did you get here? Cassie seemed upset...you never have seen her so upset before...You couldn't stay awake as you passed right back out. 

You felt Cassie hug you close and heard an ear-splitting sound. Your body limp as Cassie was gently holding you close as you hit the ground.

Cassie was guilty...

She had to help you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:
> 
> Cassie in the story is based on a person I know! 
> 
> So things she says and does would be something the real deal would do.
> 
> and
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Again

You were in shock as you went over and hugged your dear friend. Cassie flinched before hugging you gently.

"What's going on!?" You said before she shushed you.

"These walls are thin, they will hear if you talk to loud" She whispered softly. You were utterly confused by this.

"Why? Why are you hiding from the boys?" 

"Because they are up to something! An apartment complex in the middle of a fucking jungle!? Do you really believe that they don't have something going on!?" She whispered and you sweat before looking down.

Cassie gently took you to the bed and sat down with you.

"Look, (Y/N). I've been watching them for a while now, one things for sure. Spells don't hide from anyone! Monsters and Humans do! Not you though, you don't ever need to hide..." She said softly. You frowned and looked at your phone sitting on the desk.

"So why did you knock Horror out?"

"I needed to get contact info and watch over there conversations to figure out more about them. Walking up to them and saying, 'Hey how are ya? Great! Can you tell me why you built an apartment complex in the middle of the fucking jungle, all look the same and, don't know about spells?' No, that's gonna get me, and you nowhere."

"Then why did you give me to them!?"

"I was desperate! okay!? You were gonna die if I didn't do anything! You were in a coma, had a massive head injury and I couldn't leave you alone to go to that town! I wasn't gonna let you get even more hurt or killed! So I watched them and went with Horror...If it wasn't for the storm...I would have gone with you...I watched them take care of you and went to the town to get myself patched up...as well as get more information..."

"So you left me with strangers!?"

"Yes, or would you like to have been eaten alive!? I did some fucked up shit to live in these woods just to keep you alive! You better be happy I chose them over eating you!"

You flinched back and looked at her with fear before she rubbed her face.

"I'm sorry...I...I really have no excuse for that..." She said before you hugged her gently. She slowly hugged you back with a sad sigh

"I fucked up...and got you hurt...I'm really a stupid bitch..." She chuckled to herself. You hit her side and she hissed in pain before you flinched back.

"Cassie? What happened to you? Why can't I remember you? or what happened?"

She sighed softly at this

"My drunk ass self was being dragged home when we got jumped...they were following us and my stupid ass didn't bother to check...So we were taken, they threatened to kill you if I didn't give them what they wanted...I agreed and they were taking us to there little working camp in the snowy mountains. You were out like a light the whole time...so when I got the upper hand to take control of the helicopter, it was your life or crash...there was a 50/50 for both of us to die...but here we are! Alive!" She said.

You sighed softly as you leaned into her.

"I...kinda remember hearing gunfire..."

"Yeah...I got shot up...but it's fine now...no need to worry" You shook your head and pushed at her

"No, you need help. The boys will help you!" 

"(Y/N), no"

"Why are you being stubborn!? Can't you let someone help you for once!?"

"No! I can't! I and my stubborn ass can't let my ego be dirtied!" She said and you got up

"I'm telling the boys unless you give me a damn good explanation!" You said before Cassie pulled you back down to sit on the bed again.

"One, I don't trust any of them. Two, I can't okay? I have some many board line issues that if they knew about my kill streak, they wouldn't give me a look at all. These people...if I'm correct are from other worlds...all look the same but small differences. Sounds like Alternet Univseres time of crap." She said before you thought about it...they do look alike...You shook your head

"What if you're wrong?"

"Highly unlikely (Y/N)" She said and you rubbed your face and sighed softly

"(Y/N), I think they need a place to escape to...there worlds might be gone or something...This seems like there attempt at a utopia..."

She said gently rubbing your back as you thought this over...it made since...when Geno talked to you...it made so much since...

"Then what do we do?"

"For one, keep this place secret from the rest of the world as long as possible. Two enjoy yourself while your here. And Three, Move-in" 

"What!?"

"You heard me, you can work here and stay here for a while. You seem to have good footing with them already so you can pull off living here. Get more info on them before someone else stumbles across this place and makes it public.If you have info on the good part of this place then it will be easy putting this apartment complex somewhere near the city. There always will be people to hate and be pissed off about something so having good out there will be better than nothing"

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, you have about a week or two more before someone else finds this place. So enjoy this jungle while you got it" She said getting up before starting to head out

"Can I tell them about you?"

"I wouldn't...but then again, I don't control you now, do I?" She said opening the window once more. I nodded softly at this and got up.

"Once you healed up and settled in more. Go to the town and I'll pick you up. You'll get your stuff and bring it here" She said before slipping out of the window. You went to the window and sighed softly.

"Why do you make this harder than it really is?" You asked and she gave you a smile

"I do shit for a reason...and if you question me you'll get nowhere..." She said before climbing down. You watched her as she went. You were glad to know she was somewhat better.

You saw her disappear into the night before you shut the window and went to lay down. You thought about what she said to you as you tried to drift off.

She doesn't trust them...it made you think of what Geno said to you...You have to look it to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> This chapter is short for a number of reasons
> 
> 1: I'm gonna be taking a small break to get my creative skills back up and running.
> 
> 2: My fingers hurt from writing this and other big projects I'm doing
> 
> 3: I love you guys but I'm way too scared of this fanfic, I check it every morning, noon, and night out of fear and uncertainty.
> 
> It's killing me so I want to take a week or two off so when I come back I'll be better in the game!
> 
> This story is just starting out as I have big plans for this!
> 
> I promise when I come back to have two new chapters posted back to back for your guys enjoyment!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support and love! 
> 
> AND!
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	13. Chapter 12: Moving In!

You woke from the early morning sunshine, stretching in your bed before getting up. You groaned as your limbs were sore from working really hard yesterday on getting them to work properly.

You yawn before you listen for anyone outside your door in the hall. After a minute of hearing nothing you went out of your room and went to the elevator.

You made sure to be quiet so you didn't wake up anyone passing by. The elevator dinged, you got in, and then took the ride down.

You went to the kitchen to hear talking as well as smelling food being made. You went over to see who was in the kitchen and you were met with Blue and GP.

The two boys were happily cooking long, making a healthy breakfast before noticing you and giving you a nice greeting.

You found a seat and started talking with them, asking them about their morning how long they've been up.

You were shocked to learn that they wake up around 4 a.m. to go on jogs and or work out. They said a few others do it too and you will see them soon.

You didn't mind getting up early but that was too much even for you. Every day like that would kill you.

You heard Edge and Black enter from one of the back doors. The two were visibly sweating from their jog as they came up to you. 

Apparently the two were already in an argument even before coming inside. Edge. It would be a good idea to include you, so he suggested you end their argument.

Black explained the argument between Edge and him. Edge snapping in his own point of view to try and persuade you in his direction.

Black not having it grabbed you and pulled you close to try and let you see for yourself what he was up against. A "Bitch" he claimed that was now standing in front of you.

You thought the two were adorable, almost like sibling rivalry. Blue saw this commotion and quickly came to your side. 

Pulling you to his arms as GP told the two to leave you out of it. Blue then offered you to sit in the kitchen while they both cook, you would be the taste tester.

You agreed with this as Edge and Black stomped off, both lost there battle to Blue. You went with Blue into the back and sat on the back counter of the kitchen to watch them cook breakfast for everyone.

You were given your own cup of coffee from GP as Blue gave you food to taste test and soon it escalated into Blue wanting to feed you himself. You have no clue what to say until GP stepped in and saved you from the embarrassment.

Blue pouted for the rest of the time until everyone else got downstairs and started to eat. You heard the shuffles, the mumbles, and the slow-talking of everyone in the morning. 

After a bit, you went to go sit with the others as you wanted to join in on eating with them. But when you went out to sit with the boy's Thorn saw you and made a mad dash to the garden with his food.

You sighed as you sat down next to Stretch and G, you were comforted and then you ate, talked, and laughed with the rest.

The morning was filled with nice things and it was different than anything you really experienced before. It was a warm family feeling, something you kinda missed.

The first week actually being awake and mobile you had a lot of fun with the boys. Getting to know them one by one little bit by a little bit. 

Some kind of refuse to hang out with you and even talk with you, mostly Thorn, and Geno was off an on with you. It was nice to get to know all of them in their own ways.

You were deciding whether to tell them about Cassie for days but never did tell them about her. They almost seemed to forget about her...

But not Horror, he would make rounds around the whole place and didn't talk to you much as he was more focused on finding her more than anything. You felt guilty of this but didn't know how to tell him without it hurting you in the process.

You went on with the week and had to set up a schedule not all wanted to share time with you and with another.

Sans helped with making the schedule for you, as it seemed harder than you thought. You were mostly in the mindset of what would Cassie want and do... being her secretary and all.

But you quickly pushed the thought out of your brain and focused on the boys. The week was fast and loaded with so much fun.

So when the question of staying popped up you took Cassie's words and went to ask the boys if you could stay. You were utterly shocked when Sans asked you first.

You laughed and talked with him of the idea, telling him that you had to get your stuff first before you move in. Sans was fine with this and it was settled now.

You had dinner with the boys and told them that you would be leaving to get your stuff so you could properly move in. The group was very thrilled but worried about your journey home.

You settled their worries telling them you already had a plan. So that dinner was filled with more jokes and laughter than before as it seemed like the guys were going to miss you already.

You were going to miss the happy, warm, family feeling that they gave you when together. You were also growing attached to them.

After supper, you went to your room and started packing up a small bag of stuff. Cassie never came back from that night she told you everything. 

No texts or calls even. You thought about texting or calling her about you coming tomorrow but you didn't.

You went to sleep that night thinking of your own bed and Dog...poor puppy...

In the morning you got up and went to go have breakfast for your leave. Almost everyone was there to eat with you and see you off.

A couple couldn't wake up in enough time and get mentally conscious enough to give a proper goodbye, but you were okay with that.

G and Sans we're going to guide you to the Village through the forest. You were glad you weren't going to be alone on this Journey. 

Sans had to see the village so leaving the others would have to put Stretch in charge. Many hated that idea and went off to do there own things.

Most of the group already missed your presence. Having one human-made a big difference already they couldn't imagine having more than 20 live there. It seemed hard but a challenge to some.

When you arrived at the village G and Sans went snooping around as you watched the Humans there treat G and Sans with gifts. You laughed at Sans when he got flustered at some of the gifts. 

G was a natural at thanking and being kind about getting the gifts. You wondered about what Cassie said about them being Spells and from another world...

Sans was able to break away from the group and go over to you and ask you some questions he had while he was here.

"Why aren't you like these humans?"

It took you a minute to respond, almost as if Cassie's words have come true in your head. So you formed an answer to the question acting like you weren't aware of it.

"Being friends with Spells give Humans a ground to stand on sometimes..."

Sans hummed before your eyes went to a shop where a person in a black suit stood in the shade, a black top hat, and was on their phone. You looked closer and saw it was Cassie, your phone buzzed as you got a text. 

"Around the shop, there's a Jeep, get in" She sent. You pocketed your phone and told the boys you had to go. They were confused but didn't question it as you went off. 

Cassie was gone from sight when you looked back and sweat as you went around the shop she was at to find a jeep waiting for you. You looked around before getting into the back seats.

The cold air was nice from the hot day and you saw Cassie was in the driver's seat. She took off the top hat and smirked at you.

"Why hello~ Would you like some candy?" She asked and you huffed

"Sorry, but I don't take candy from you, Cassie. You might have drugged it or something" You said as she laughed before turning on the vehicle and not a moment later sped off into the jungle trails. 

You fumbled around before getting your seat belt on and watching the village disappear behind you. You sighed as you looked at your phone and saw Red gave you good luck text with a heart.

You sent him a thumbs up before Cassie drifted on a corner shocking you and making your fingers slip, sending a thumbs up next to peaches. You gulped before he sent a winky face back, you died right there in the back of the jeep as Cassie was drifting threw the jungle.

You put your phone away right as Cassie put on some rock as she sped threw the jungle onto a hill. You held on finding this unnerving as you could see her growing smile the higher you got.

You didn't know what she might be up to as her wicked smiles were never good. 

"Cassie..." You said and she didn't reply as you saw she was driving high speed toward a cliff. You paled as you hoped she could make this drift but she never did turn. 

She drove right off the cliff, leaving you screaming as she unbuckled and opened the skylight. The rock music blocked out the sound of the helicopter above so she got out a grapple and shot at the hook on the helicopter. 

The grapple made it in seconds as she attached it to the jeep in less time. The jeep was caught and lifted off into the air as you felt like throwing up. 

Looking out the window to find the car flying you saw Cassie gone and the skylight wide open. You quickly unbuckle and look threw the skylight to see Cassie starting to swing the Jeep back and forth to the music. 

"Cassie!?!" You screamed at her and she smirked down at you

"Having fun?"

"NO!" You said before going back to sitting down, trying not to spill your guts in the jeep as she kept on swinging. After a couple of songs, the car was pulled up closer to the helicopter. 

A couple of people helped you into the flying helicopter and got you seated as Cassie was on crack, jumping around and doing dangerously stupid shit. 

You found her energy-draining as you got closer to home and she started to settle down a lot more. She ended up sitting next to you and playing games on her phone until we got to the landing spot. 

She startled you with jumping out of the helicopter when it got closer to the ground to drop off the Jeep. You watched the jeep drift on the landing pad doing donuts till it was out of the way. 

You landed safely and thanked the people for dealing with her shit. You then were taken to get checked up in the hospital, you were glad and surprised about your lack of scars or marks as it seemed your head trauma was barely there too. 

You got pills for your memory loss and went to your apartment to pack. Cassie telling you to take your time before you got to see your puppy again.

The dog sitter was being paid from Cassie so you didn't have to worry about that money, but you had to worry about your poor puppy. Being a golden retriever mix he was a handful already, but he was too loveable for his own good. 

Bear was so happy to see you again you spent most of the time playing with him before even packing. You took a nap and then started to pack. You took a picture of Bear and sent it to Sans asking if you could bring him with.

Sans sent an okay before you squealed and hugged your cute puppy. You were excited more than ever, so when night rolled in you were fine with sleeping on your bed the last time... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HATING QUOTEV!
> 
> THEY DELETED FOUR CHAPTERS!!! I WORKED SO FUCKING HARD AND IT'S ALL GONE!
> 
> I'm so sorry people...
> 
> It took me more than 6 hours to write to them and now I have to start from SCRATCH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> xhjnjcxnjdfjhdjd bdncic jcn dmvi kbhawv'wepf9h' helivq;e323lfe m f;qodebkekbfwefufebk cdaWbkouqehoiqenedndijcdnf
> 
> I hate this
> 
> I hate life
> 
> Go suck n egg quotev
> 
> also...Hi...I'm back


	14. Chapter 13: The New Home!

When you left Sans and G took a minute before both went to see where you went. Finding you were just gone got them thinking you were talking with someone outside.

The two went back home with some bags of things as they thought and talked about you and more humans. It seemed so weird and off that the first human they met was amazingly sweet and nice.

They probably weren't gonna get many good ones after you. So they had to keep you close while they had you...Sans was scared you would turn on them as G was worried about bad or even worse humans finding them.

The apartment complex group was having trouble with Stretch being in charge as massive pranks were being pulled on Slim and Black with no punishment. It only got worse as the hours went by with no Sans, G, or You. 

Slim didn't get to know you well so when you left and all hell broke loose on the two brothers, it seemed like revenge. Slim now begged to have you back thinking it was the only way for it to stop.

Black thought you were behind it and was enraged by this. Wanting nothing more than you gone for good. 

So when Sans and G got back, Slim ran and hid behind them. Explaining everything that happened since he was gone. 

Sans sighed before going to put the new items away. He made a text out to everyone about the bad behavior when he was gone.

Having a group meeting to discuss new rules for pranks and jokes. Slim was thankful that the onslaught of pranks was over and Black was thoroughly annoyed to even have this rule.

After Sans got a text from you and talked with Stretch about your dog. Stretch was cool with it so he sent an okay text. 

The real question on his mind was how did you get home so fast? Did you live nearby? 

Sans shrugged it off and went onto add it to the list of things to ask you about. It has been building for quite some time now, so he'll have to find a way to talk to you without seeming nosy.

Dinner that night was very weird for the group, even Thorn was weirded out not having you here. Was dinner always quiet? Why did it seem so slow?

Dinner left many people confused with only small chit chats going around.

Did they all get attached to you in some way?

Were they all that desperate? 

But you are so nice and kind to them, your smile is always the best. You're scent everyone basically new down to the point.

It was as if death happened at dinner, no one said a word at one point. It was just silence till Blue spoke up.

"I miss (Y/N)"

It startled the group how sad he sounded, but it wasn't like they weren't feeling the same thing...right?

"Me too Blue" Papyrus added in

After Papyrus agreed slowly people started talking about you, not in a bad way...

Red talk about your favorite items of food and how he would laugh about them, you had some weird taste buds. He found you so sweet and innocent.

Stretch thought about your long stares off into the distance as you were in your mind doing something, thinking something, he found it amusing and cute when your face would relax before a smile. As if you needed a big moment for your smile.

GP thought about all the mornings you talked with him. Watching you clumsily walk to the kitchen every morning, yawning till tears came from your eyes. 

You weren't a morning person at all but he found the morning chit chats with you to be his favorite. Even cooking for you was amazing to do as you would always talk with him as he worked. Making sure he never felt alone in the kitchen if Blue wasn't done with his work out.

You as a whole brought a different type of calm to the building for the boys. As if you being here meant that this world was truly different than theirs. With you being gone it was now settling in on how much each skeleton missed you.

The night was long for the boys but every quick for you.

When you woke in the morning you forgot GP wasn't there to make you breakfast so you texted Cassie if she was gonna stop by to help. She replied with a maybe but ended up coming over anyway. Cassie stopped by with some food and to help you pack up.

You and Cassie quickly got your place cleaned up and packed up by lunch so Cassie took you out to lunch at a soobway. You were grateful to have time for a break and took your dog with you. Cassie sent people over to deliver the boxes to the apartment so you didn't have to carry them. 

You thanked Cassie for lunch and helping you move in with the boys before Cassie smiled at you. 

"How is life there?" She asked and you shrugged while eating your sandwich before making room to reply.

"It's good, the boys are nice," You said before taking another bite.

"Ah, they tell you anything about there old home?" Cassie asked and you had to think for a minute

"Yeah, Horror and Axe came from a bad place but wouldn't tell much of it...the others seemed like they have somewhat better places...Edge, Red, Black, and Slim seem like they came from a horrible place..." You said softly

"This is there escape after all...I don't blame them..." She said and you looked at her confused

"You feel bad for them?"

"...Yeah...if you have to escape your own world to another it must be bad..." She said and you nodded softly as you finished the sandwich.

"I will be going on a trip to Japan soon so I won't be able to come over till I'm back. I have to talk with some business partners. I will be gone for a week, will you be okay?" She asked and you blinked before nodding. You were gonna be fine with the boys.

"Good, I can send over an old friend if you feel lonely," She asked again and you shook your head

"Cass I'm fine," You said but Cassie didn't believe you, she was giving you a look of unsure. You put down your sandwich to stand for what you thought was best.

"I promise, the boys are great and haven't shown me any type of hate or violence," You said before crossing your arms.

"Unlike someone else..." You snapped and Cassie laughed before leaning over the table closer to you.

"I get violent for many different reasons so don't try and turn the tables on me," She said making you flinch back and sweat. You huffed before finishing your sandwich and giving Bear some. He was a good boy today.

After you and Cassie went to get another ride back to the apartment complex. Cassie asked if you have told them about her.

"No...I haven't..." Cassie patted your back and chuckled

"Dude, it's your choice. I'll come over when I'm truly needed...for now just enjoy yourself" She said as you were put in a helicopter once more. Bear was strapped down in a special seat before you were taken off. 

Cassie didn't come as she said she needed to get some other things done. She wished you good luck as you went back. You texted the boys you were coming back with your stuff but no one answered. You wondered if they were busy...

The ride there was a lot more calmer and made you think of each boy in there own way. Moving in had your stomach in knots as you were scared something might go wrong.

You didn't want this to go badly, Papyrus and Blue are so sweet and innocent like, as GP and Axe are too caring for there own good. Stretch, Sans, and G were chill but looked out for you in such a protective big brother manner.

Red was a pervert and Slim was shy...but he wasn't allowed around you. Edge and Berry were like twins in so many ways...but are always in a battle to prove whos better.

Thorn and Geno were scared and Z seemed so wise and fun to be around. You didn't realize you had blush on your cheeks till you felt the heat. 

You didn't understand why these guys were so different than all the other guys in the world. You sighed as you held your head. 

You dated men before but most were liars, cheaters, or just wanted sex. You hated men that used you for something so it was a small fear when it came to love.

You kinda had high hopes for these boys, with them being different and unique in there own way. Maybe you can open your heart up once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the first version of this I wrote it like a FUCKING ANGEL TOOK A DESCENT DUMP IN THE TOILET AND FLUSHED IT!!
> 
> NO! Quotev had to delete my shit!
> 
> Well, fuck you!
> 
> Not you reader, your beautiful and need to be cherished
> 
> Quotev needs better formating or I'll kick there sorry ass with a very formal complaint.


	15. Chapter 14: Problems Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Messed up shit happens!

Ink had a big battle with Error to try and keep some worlds safe. He forgot about the small world he had in his pocket so when he dropped it and went to track down Error, it fell to the ground in the void and seemed to be undisturbed.

Ink was able to save the worlds from Error once more and celebrated with Dream on the win. Going to have some cake for now before Dream went as well thinking cake would be nice as a small break. 

Nightmare was with his group of deadly skeletons when Killer came across the left behind the world. Killer was about to destroy the world when Nightmare stopped him. 

Looking over the world he had an idea and sent Killer into the world to find out more. Killer didn't mind as he was gonna have a great time doing it. 

Killer appeared in the apartments by the elevator before looking around. It was getting close to lunch in the world but looking around he didn't have trouble finding someone. UnderSwap Sans. He smirked pulling out his knife as he charged at the small skeleton going to his room.

Blue heard Killer and turned to see what the noise was before his eye lights disappeared. Quickly using a short cut to dodge the attack before summoning some bone attacks at Killer. Slim was in his room when he heard the fight, confused he went out his door and saw Blue getting attacked head-on.

Blue's attacks didn't last long as Killer cut them down easily. Blue was slammed against the ground by Killer in a quick motion. Killers knife cutting into Blue's cheek as he hissed in pain before summoning more attacks to get Killer off him.

Slim quickly helped Blue out in the fight with turning Killer blue and slamming him threw a wall. Blue got up, his blood running down his cheek as he told Slim they needed to warn the others. Asking if anyone else is in there room.

Slim sweat as he told Blue he didn't know so Blue quickly went an checked the other rooms for anyone else. Slim summoned more attacks at Killer and dodged as many attacks he could till Killer caught him off guard.

Killer found this to be a fun game but wanted to hurt more, so tripping Slim was easy to get his knife closer. Killer wanted to do more than just kill him, degrading him and making him feel despair sounded like a treat.

Slim was cut deeply in his thigh as he landed on the ground. Blue was glad no one else was here but heard Slim yell out in pain. Blue saw Slim on the ground with Killer looming over him with the knife aimed at his soul. 

Blue summoned a bone and used it as a weapon, attacking Killer the best he could so Slim had time to go. Slim used a short cut to the lobby were G was playing on the piano once more.

G was startled by Slim falling to the ground, G got up and saw Slim's leg cut deeply, blood going down his leg quickly. G yelled for the others as he helped up Slim to one of the couches. 

Slim told G there was another skeleton attacking Blue upstairs, not knowing how the other skeleton got here. Stretch and Sans were playing cards when hearing G yell and both left their game to check it out. 

But Stretch stayed a second longer to pull a quick cheat before going with Sans. Slim was laid down on the couch and G told them what Slim said.

Stretch immediately went to help his brother with the fight without a second to lose as Sans told G to find the others and make sure they meet up in the lobby. 

Sans then went to help the two Swap brothers with the battle, hoping they can easily resolve this. G sweat as he used short cuts to find everyone he could.

When Stretch arrived at the fight the hall and rooms seemed to be falling apart from the battle. Bones and cuts everywhere he looked, some rooms now just holes. Blue was holding his side from a huge cut given to him by Killer. Blood was dripping too fast as his attacks weren't able to hold him back for long.

Stretch summoned some blasters to end Killer but he dodged and went after Stretch in seconds. Stretch sweat as he summoned loads of attacks to try and keep Killer away from Blue before getting to his brother and picking him up.

Blue had collapsed in his brothers arms, sweating and bloody as his bones were pale and his soul dimmer. Stretch was worried sick and in raged both at the same time, seeing his brother like this was painful for him.

"Hold on baby bro!" He said as Blue coughed up some blood onto his scarf. Stretch growled in rage as he sent an attack after attack to Killer. If Stretch left with Blue everyone else could be in danger... Killer smiling wickedly as he cut down each attack that dared to cross him, growing closer to the brothers.

Sans appeared by the elevator and saw Stretch holding Blue at the end of the hall, Killer getting closer to them by the second. Sans acted quickly and started to add attacks to get Killer to slow down long enough for the two boys to flea to safety. 

Killer was getting annoyed at not causing pain so he ended up cutting his way to the lower floor, to find new prey. It was a basement like a place, cold, and dark so he started to look around for a door out to find more skeletons or the old ones he hurt.

It didn't take him long to find his way out, happily smiling as he went along...But not for long as he came up to a skeleton that smiled at him...greeting him nicely...

Sans saw this and cursed to himself before telling Stretch to take Blue to the lobby for now. Stretch nodded and went to the lobby as held his brother close out of fear.

Slim flinched at seeing how beat up little Blue was. Thorns were in the lobby with Edge and Black. G and GP going to find Horror, Axe, Z, Geno, and Red.

Thorns paled at seeing Blue as Edge and Black shut up in their argument. Papyrus ran in with the first aid for Slim but saw his friend in worse shape. 

Papyrus was split in two as he could only help one at a time. Slim said Blue needed it more than him so Papyurs went along with it. 

Stretch refused to let go of Blue as Papyrus worked on patching him up, being careful and gentle as he could. Thorns came over to help with Slim and Blue as he wanted to help...the small skeleton problem now looking worse than before.

G and GP found Red passed out drunk behind the bar, Z was reading in the garden and Geno was snacking in the kitchen. G and GP went back with them, G holding Red on his back as they used a short cut to the lobby, having to be fast with finding everyone.

When the group back in the lobby, most paled at the sight of Slim being hurt but Blue being beaten down badly. Red was laid down and Z asked what happened to the two

Stretch told them about the intruder and his blood lust...

Sans went after Killer quickly, going into the basement to find the door wide open. Sans went out but found Killer was face to face with Axe. Axe greeted him happily thinking he was just new before Killer charged head-on at Axe.

Sans quickly got Axe out of the way and asked were Horror was. Sans sweating at the now inraged Killer that growled at the two.

Axe didn't know as Sans told him to go outside and tell the others to go into the forest. Sans sending Axe off with a short cut before he was left to defend from Killer's slaughter. Axe appeared in the lobby and saw everyone but Horror, bringing worry to him.

Axe told them what Sans said quickly before seeing the damage done. Stretch sweat and looked at his brother, scared Blue wasn't gonna make it. Black helping Slim up to walk before everyone started there way outside. 

Horror was in the forest looking around for clues at the old helicopter sight. Flowers started to grow there so it slowly became a place he liked going, from the wildflowers, the nice sky view, and even the warm spots the sun shined down on. 

Horror was about to take a nap in the grass when a yell caught his attention. It was from the apartments...but who? Horror waited a bit wondering if the yell would happen again...hoping he wasn't losing it before getting up and slowly starting his way back. 

Horror had to make sure his brother was doing okay, his worries were barely there with how protective everyone was. So he started to trust his brother was safe...This place was new and amazing...

When Horror got back he flinched at seeing everyone outside. Some hurt and bleeding...

So when Sans was beaten up and thrown out of the lobby with the grass shattering. He was shocked. 

The group stopped and looked at Sans that was a yard away from them. Killer laughing as he summoned bones around the forest edge.

What's going on?

What happened?

He watched Killer laugh at there fear before Killer charged at Sans who was trying to get up. 

Horror stiffened at watching his brother step in the way and take the blow for Sans. 

His brother turned to dust at the direct blow to the soul.

Horror blacked out as he couldn't take it...

He refused to believe his brother is dead.

When everyone was huddled in the group watching Sans fail. No one knew how to react in time, Geno having a panic attack while most were scared at watching so many be defeated...then Axe dusted.

So when Horror came out of know where with his Axe in hand it seemed almost unnatural when he chopped Killer's arm clean off. 

The arm fell to the ground, knife in hand as Killer jumped back holding his gushing limb. 

Killer let out a yelled out when feeling the pain hit him hard. Horror went to chop his head off as he was snarling, drool with a mix of foam dripping from the corners of his mouth as he was lost in his own mind.

Killer used a short cut back as the ax cut his neck a bit. He yelled for Nightmare before going back inside the apartment.

Horror followed closely to Killer as he yelled for Nightmare. Horror came close to killing him once more before Nightmare got him out of there with a close call.

Horror roared out in pain and agony, tears streaming down his face from his loss. He then started destroying the place for a little while...his rage was not satisfied and his soul hurt from his brother being killed...he did this till no energy was left of him and he passed out.

The group worked on healing Sans before going inside after the silents Horror brought...no one wanted to bother him...no one even dared to go inside till they were for sure Horror was done...

No one said anything as they went back into the lobby. Red started to wake and asked want happened.

No one could bring themselves to answer Red's question. Edge held him close in a hug in the suffocating silents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Hello!
> 
> Don't mind me!
> 
> Just burning Quotev's house down with lemons
> 
> What!? You say thats wrong? 
> 
> Posh! Don't be silly! 
> 
> I worked my ass off for these chapters and they go to destroy them
> 
> SOMEONE NEEDS TO PAY!


	16. Chapter 15: The Truth comes out

When Ink finally realized the world was gone he went to find it telling Dream to look to...Nightmare was upset that Killer got his arm chopped off. Having to fix him up before dealing with the world...

Nightmare was about to just hand it to Error but Dream found him. Nightmare laughed at the world and mocked his brother to stir feelings up in Dream but he didn't give up before fighting his brother for the small world...

Dream was hurt badly by Dust and Error before Ink found him and got the world back in one peice. The two escaped off before Ink patched up Dream and went in to check up on everyone.

When Ink found Horror he already knew the damage was done...Taking passed out Horror to the lobby as he found out the full story...

Ink was unable to give the amount of apologizes he truly wanted to the group so in the end he just helped fix up the place. 

He helped Horror make a box to hold his brother's dust in before explaining he will be much more careful with the world...The group was okay with this. But Dream and Ink will visit more...

The group recovering slowly forgot about you...

When you landed the helicopter gave you a simple route to the apartment complex. You smiled and rolled your boxes and walked with Bear threw the forest.

Bear was trained by Cassie to be the best dog out there so when it came to leashes you didn't worry. Bear happily went loving the new scents and smells.

You were growing a little more worried when no one was replying to the group chat. It's been three hours...You walked along and started talking to Bear before making it to the apartment complex.

When you walked in, you weren't greeted with someone you knew...You blinked at seeing the artist skeleton watch you. Bear trotted up to him and sniffed him before sitting by him happily. 

Ink pet your dog before smiling

"Who are you?"

"(Y/N)...You?"

"I'm Ink! Protector of Au's!" He said happily. You blinked and took a breath, welp Cassie was right...

"Is...Sans around?" You asked softly and Ink took you to the arcade were everyone was at...You saw Blue was messed up, Slim was having a trouble some time with his leg and Sans was out like a light.

"What happened?" You asked making most flinch and look at you shocked and scared. Stretch got up and sighed...

"Sorry, Y/N...it's gonna be a bit of explaining..." Stretch said as Bear went over to Blue. Blue flinched before petting Bear and smiling softly. 

"I'm fine with that..." You said before you were brought into the circle of knowledge.

Hours upon hours went by before Ink had to leave and the rest had to explain everything. You took it all in the best as you could when it comes to very complicated things. 

You took it well with part of you upset that Cassie was right all along. You hugged Stretch seeing how stressed and upset he was.

He was guilt-ridden from letting Blue get so hurt...You told him it wasn't his fault but you knew that you would have to help both brothers...and maybe more of the others.

Slim and Black were closer than before but you mostly was worried for Horror. He lost his brother...you wanted to get to know Axe more but now it seemed like a faraway dream.

After hugging Stretch you went to check on Sans. Papyrus and Z were by his side as you saw he was wrapped up. You comforted Papyurs and your hug brought him to tears. 

You stayed in his arms for a while as you wanted to make sure he knew you were there for them. It was upsetting in so many ways...you were probably in shock so you'll be a sobbing mess later on. 

Once you broke the hug it was small talk before the whole group decided to have another sleepover together, this time with you. No one wanted to be alone after the events today and you understand that fully. 

Horror was still asleep but when Blue could move he sat next to him. Blue stayed by him refusing to leave...Even though Blue was barely awake when Axe died he saw Horror break...He hated watching it happen...it was a pain that hit him hard...

You helped as much as you could to get the area comfortable for everyone. With getting pillows, blankets and even preparing snacks. 

When you got everything for the night, G and Z helped you find a place for your stuff till they all figure out where the rooms will be. You got your pj's and slipped them on before taking Bear out for a small walk outside. 

The boys were on edge not letting you be alone for long, it was a safe feeling as you knew they cared about you. You made sure Bear was on his best behavior for the movies.

You helped pick out some fun and happy movies from the long day, Stretch thanked you as no one dared to say anything about the movies picked.

Once the movies began you sat next to Red and Stretch. Blue was on the other side of Stretch then Horror. Edge was right next to Red and Z then Slim with Black. 

Everyone was watching the movies as the night went on. Slowly the boys began to drift off to sleep. After the third movie, you started to drift off slowly leaning on Red before falling asleep. 

Red blushed softly before covering you up and holding you close before falling asleep with you. Edge covered his brother up before the last movie was put in. Stretch slept next to Blue and Horror.

Thorns and Geno stayed up staring at you and talking softly in the dark to each other. It felt right to include you so they both wanted to try and get to know you...

The night was calm as the boys slept. You curled into Red as he held you close like a stuffed animal finding your skin so soft and warm. He never wanted to let go of you.

Ink talked with Dream about you for a while saying how weird it was to meet you. Dream then asked if a couple of the other skeletons he met that day stay in the world.

Error destroyed there home and Core Frisk asked about the world for a couple of them.

Ink told Dream he had to ask when the boys were feeling a little better. Dream understood and looked at the world sadly for he promised to help everyone...

Nightmare wanted to know more about what this world had in store. If dream and Ink wanted this world safe it had to be something better than ever...right? Killer was wanting revenge from losing his arm to Horror. 

Nightmare found Horror to be...a path that could help him win...Now that Horror is weak it will be easier to control him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for my rants, I was not doing okay having to rewrite all the work. Don't worry tho! 
> 
> I now have to write this on a google doc before bringing it over...yay...
> 
> If you guys want to comment on which Au's would seem like a good fit to add in, I'm all ears! 
> 
> Never too late to add more boys in ay?
> 
> Welp! I have my schedule building so after Chapter 20, I'll have that figured out!
> 
> Till then!
> 
> Have A Wonderful Day!


	17. Chapter 16: More Skeleton Problems

In the morning everyone slept in some way than the normal. You slept with Red till Red was pulled away from you by Edge. Edge huffing before moving you to sleep with Stretch.

You shifted before you were pulled into a warm and soft hug. You hummed softly as Stretch snored with you close. The early risers didn't wake as early. 

Breakfast was made a little later on as when you woke you never expected to wake up in Stretch's arms. You blushed softly as you tried to think of a way out but didn't...

You laid there unable to move for your fear of waking him so when others woke up and passed you, you got more nervous. Your heart was beating quickly as Stretch pulled you closer to him as he slept.

You could feel him bury his face into your back as you blushed more. You shivered when he mumbled into you, tickling your skin as you tried to stay calm.

Blue woke and saw your position before giggling softly. He took a pillow and helped you out of Stretch's arms. Blue replaced your spot with the pillow as you watched Stretch nuzzled and cuddled into the pillow more. 

I covered your face in embarrassment before Blue patted your back.

"It's okay Y/N, he does that a lot..." Blue whispered and you whined softly before Blue hugged you till you calmed down. You thanked him before helping him to the kitchen. 

Blue had four ribs broken but two were healing as the other two needed more time for repair. His cheek had a patch where he was cut so when he leaned on you, you had to be very careful of his healing wounds.

Blue noticed when you accidentally brushed against his side and flinched in fear. He told you he was okay with you touching his wounds but you shook your head...You didn't want to hurt him...

Once you got him to the kitchen GP was already up cooking but this time with Black. GP told Blue he didn't want him cooking or working while he was healing.

Blue grew sad at this so you helped sit him on the counter where you normally sit and sat next to him. Blue was confused but you told him that he could still be in the kitchen and watch as you do.

Blue blushed softly and ended up staying with you. Talking to you about things he wants to make once he got better and maybe even make you something for helping him. 

You said it wasn't needed, for you haven't done much but Blue told you he had to make it up to you. You blushed before GP got you coffee and Blue some orange juice. 

You drank as you watched Black and GP cook. Blue looking at you adoringly...

Sans woke up to Papyrus looking at him worried. Sans slept for a while after Killer beat him...so it was unsettling when Sans woke. 

Papyrus made sure he drank water and was doing better. Sans asked what happened after he passed out...Papyrus and Z explained everything to him but slowly and carefully.

Not wanting him to get stressed out with him needing to heal. So when he heard about you knowing he sweat already worried...

Z went to get him some food when it was ready. Stretch finally woke up and sat next to still sleeping Horror. Papyrus hugged Sans as he felt horrible about what happened.

Sans hugged his brother back as the two took a moment to tell each other how much they love one another. Sans scared of losing Papyrus to Killer and the other bad skeletons out there...

While Papyrus couldn't get the image of his brother at the hands of death...Axe stepping in to save his brother...Papyrus felt horrible that he froze up from fear...

Stretch watched the two before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Smoke flowing up as the two broke there hug and quietly talked. 

Z came back with plates of food and with you following behind with drinks. You smiled softly before giving Sans some coffee and Papyrus chocolate milk.

The two thanked you and Z before Sans invited you to stay a little longer to talk about everything that happened yesterday and how he wanted to thank you. You sat down and told him it was fine, you were even okay with going back to your old apartment if they needed time.

Sans and Papyrus both disagreed and said they wanted you here. 

"You helped so much already it would hurt us more if you left"

"But I really haven't done much"

"You have Y/N, I know you can't see it but you have"

"Alright...I will stay..." You were hugged by Papyrus as he smiled happily, thanking you. You blushed softly as Sans chuckled at this.

Stretch smirked watching the cute sight of Papyrus hugging you. Sans caught Stretch staring and smiled at him before Stretch gave a nod of approval. 

Papyrus broke the hug with a small amount of blush before you talked with the boys for a little bit about Bear. As if you said the magic words during your conversation Bear came up to the boys to greet them. 

Papyrus loved on Bear as Sans gave him a small bone to chew on. You giggled when Bear laid on Papyrus as if claiming Papyurs to be his. 

You found it so cute and so did Sans. Stretch took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of you laughing at Papyrus. Saving it on his phone before getting up to go sit with you.

Horror woke to the talking as he laid there for a bit. He felt empty...Horror used a short cut and went on a walk into the forest...He needed time to himself...

You jumped when Stretch came over before both Sans and Stretch started a pun war that got you laughing and Papyrus yelling. Bear the only thing stopping his rath on the two.

After the whole mess off puns and dogs, you guys went to the kitchen. The kitchen soon became lively when you sat down to eat. 

Blue sitting next to you as Red stole the spot next to you from Stretch. Stretch and Red had a whole moment of growling to each other before you told Stretch he could sit next to you later. Stretch huffed before using magic to spill Red's mustard all over his pants.

Red cussed at Stretch before Edge held him back and took him to his room to get changed. Stretch smirking as he sat next to you.

"That wasn't nice Stretch"

"Nor him stealing my spot either," He said before you huffed and went on with eating. 

Ink made a surprise visit nearing the end of breakfast to see if Sans was awake. Sans and Ink talked for a bit and overheard adding two new skeletons.

Apparently there home was destroyed by Error and had no place to go. You felt bad for them and already wanted to get to know them.

Sans checked with Stretch first, which he gave a go-ahead to. Sans then said it was fine and Ink happily told him that he would be back later with them. Ink ran off happily smiling as he went. 

You found all the skeletons to be cool and unique in their own way so getting to know each was its own experience...

So after breakfast, you got help to pick your room on the newly done floor. You picked one of the middle rooms before settling. 

Ink really went all out redoing the rooms, adding more space, bigger bathrooms, and closets. You were shocked and amazed by this so picking rooms was a little harder for you.

You thanked the boys before using the next few hours to unpack as they also had to pick rooms. Your neighbors were Sans and G, across the hall was Blue, Red, and Stretch.

You were fine with this so you got some company every now and again to talk or even help you unpack. Red came over but had to be dragged out by Blue when you got to your clothes...

You laughed as you finished up but got a text from Sans saying the new skeletons were here. You smiled and went to greet the new skeletons with an open mind.

You went to the lobby where everyone was, talking and giving their own greetings. You saw the crowd of skeletons around the new ones. You were noticed by Papyrus and Blue before they grabbed you and pushed you forward into the circle.

The push made you stumble and trip falling onto the new skeletons. You blushed and felt soft and fluffy cloth as you looked up. 

A chill smile greeted you as he chuckled.

"New to meet you to...but it's too early for you to be falling for me" 

"Brother! Enough with the puns!" His brother yelled. The two looked like clouds and stars as they had relaxing blues and yellows.

"Heh" You were lifted up back onto your feet before they introduced themselves

"My name is Comet and this is-"

"Star!" His brother said happily, Star looked like the Papyrus and Comet was a Sans. Making it easy to tell them apart but you would have to remember their nicknames.

You nodded before introducing yourself and greeting them properly. You and the new skeletons talked for a bit before you helped them move in. 

Comet thanked you for being too nice and helpful but you said it wasn't anything. The two were nice and seemed so chill and happy.

You felt bad there world was destroyed by this Error dude...it seemed unfair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more skeletons but not too much, don't want to overwhelm you guys or myself...
> 
> feel free to comment on what skeletons you want next!
> 
> And
> 
> Have a Wounderful Day


	18. Chapter 17: Truth, Dare or Drink

After you settled in with unpacking and getting your new room cleaned up to a good stander-ed. You weren't the best at cleaning so it was to your stander-ed. 

The new boys did as well with you stopping to check up on them when you were done. They both were grateful of your kindness but declined on your help. Comet done and was just chilling as Star was doing a deep clean to make the room sparkle.

You left them be understanding your not always needed. So you headed down to the kitchen to help with dinner.

Dinner went on smoothly as the two new boys fit in amazingly well with the others as they had a great time with you and the others with jokes and tales.

Your worries disappearing quickly about the two not getting along or fitting in so it brought reileif to you when seeing it. What also disappeared quickly was the week. It was shocking to watch time fly so fast when hanging out with the boys. 

But then again each day was filled with fun activities and helping the boys. From cleaning and cooking to playing Mario cart, swimming and even playing with Bear around the whole apartment complex.

You had to do some work, you were still being paid but Cassie would need help on her trip, so you ended up telling them you had at least have four hours each day to work for your boss. They understood that you didn't want to get fired...you didn't think Cassie could fire you...She might not have the heart too. 

The boys let you be when you requested, giving you time to get on your computer and map out Cassie's overly complex schedules and orders. It was stressful every now and again, having to forward calls with your home phone and not your work phone. Making it a lot more personal quickly.

Cassie sent you memes every time you worked on her schedule, giving you a chuckle sometimes, other times you were a little snobby and told her to get back to work witch she didn't. She would also do your work herself if she felt it was too much for you. 

You were sometimes fine with it, but other times you felt like you were being babied witch made you angry. In the end, you don't complain as you get paid a good amount and with her being very lenient with you not working from the office. 

Normally she had you come with her on her trips...so it was new not going to Japan with her. You could live besides she was coming back tomorrow so you were a little on edge if she might stop by again.

You still haven't told the boys about her and might not do it...you were also curious on how Cassie will introduce herself to the group. You just hope the boys will understand you not wanting them involved in the psychopath the calls herself Cassie.

You were lucky to have her as a boss and a friend, making this job one helluva grab when it comes to money and work hours. A friend to understand and even help you more with all the shit that has happend.

You remembered your last job being a store manager for the local Walkimart. The pay hours sucked and barely got any food on your table let alone extra for your wallet. Funding tight as hell with no time to do fun things when you didn't have the money...

Cassie saved your ass in more ways than one so, thanking her or even repaying her will be next to impossible. You now had more extra money than ever before, eat whatever you wanted and could live nearly anywhere you wanted.

It was weird as hell for you to look back at poor you in the past...before you met Cassie...your life was hell...

You sighed on your bed as you shut down the laptop for the night and got a text from Red that the gang wanted to play some games with you. You texted sure before going to slip on a warm jacket and head down. 

It was a weird week for the boys as Slim now had a small limp in his step from his leg healing, Blue had scars...the one on his cheek is the most known for having Stretch get very defensive, mostly whenever he looks at Blue. 

Blue gets annoyed from Stretch's worry and overly protectiveness a lot but you couldn't blame him. Telling Stretch what he learned from Black, and that it's a mark of pride and how hard he fought. 

Stretch now even more pissed with Black than before with the "bad influence" he was on Blue. Sans healed well but his pride and confidence took the bigger hit than his own wounds. 

Even with Papyrus' reassurances that the group still believes in him, Sans feels overly guilty with making rules and even leading the group after Killer.

Sans now just sits back and sleeps more often than his normal watching over everyone, raising more concerns with the others of his mental health. 

Comet and Star have helped in any way while also trying to fight there own demons. The nightmares each night haunting them making it hard for both to properly work threw-out the day. Watching their world crumbling to ash and dust with everyone they love suffering till death. 

It haunted them closely, even you noticed after a few days and had to help them calm down and even take naps. It was upsetting to watch all of these boys have their own days were they felt so useless and down.

Horror being the worst...having mental breakdowns at random times and even harsh panic attacks that were horrible to look at. He could be fine one moment then the next a sobbing mess or a bloodthirsty maniac ready to kill anything or anyone in sight. 

It was heartbreaking when watching him lose control and attack the others. Horror being slammed onto the ground and being pinned down till he passed out or was sane enough to calm down...but it was mostly the latter. 

You almost cried the first time you witnessed it first hand. You stuck up a conversation with him hoping to at least try with him but he barely said anything back to you. You thought the small baby steps were working but when he went silent, it was game over. 

He started snarling and growling at you like you hurt him with your words. He summoned a bone and tried to stab you but Edge was there to tackle him to the ground before hurting you.

You were shocked as he yelled and clawed, foam and drool coming from his mouth as he thrashed. Black and G had to help Edge hold Horror down as you stood there in shock.

You were hugged by Star and Blue while watching the scene play out, you felt horrible for the pain he must be going threw...The boys were becoming more and more unsure of what to do to help Horror out...it seemed hard to talk to him and let alone be near him without lashing out...

So when six cases of beer and wine showed up in the bar one day, Red was the first to see them and come up with the idea of getting Horror drunk as fuck. Red sent texts to everyone about the fun games and soon the whole gaming area was filled with skeletons. 

You came down to join but saw the high priced alcohol and knew where it was going. Everyone got a glass of one of the drinks and had to drink at each turn. 

It was **Truth, Dare, or Drink**. Each person will be asked one of the options and the chicken out is the drinking...but you had to drink two cups. 

The game was off and most used this time to get revenge or embarrass one another.

Stretch had to swap clothes with Blue

Slim had to drink from Edge's boot for the rest of the game

Comet had to put on a tutu...you were shocked there was one around here.

Z had to sit in your lap for the rest of the time...it was cute for you till your leg fell asleep

Thorns and Red had to swap clothes and drink extra

Horror had to drink all the beer from one case...he passed out right after

You had to kiss Blue on one of his scars...you chose his cheek of course... after they made a rule for you kissing others was off-limits.

Black tried to get you to dance for everyone but he was out ruled, he ended up drinking extra.

After a while, the game turned into a drinking contest with you being the soberest as the judge. The ones not passed out lined up with the rest of the drinks and started the race. Stretch didn't want Blue to go but he ended up doing it anyway. 

Slim passed out first of the contest before they all started hitting the ground faster and faster as time went on. You were confused why so early in the contest they were dropping a like fly's. 

Soon you were freaked out by everyone passed out around you. You stood up and looked at each skeleton happily sleeping away. You looked at the boxes and frowned...

This stuff shouldn't be that strong so why are they all out so fast? 

The lobby doors opened with no sound as someone walked in heading to the gaming area. You started cleaning up after everyone as emerald eyes watched you closely.

You turned to get blankets but jumped back and screamed at seeing Cassie here and right in front of you. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Cassie!? What are you trying to do!? Kill me!?" You yelled before pushing at her. She was laughing at you and let you push her away. 

"Maybe..." She said before you huffed and went around her before looking to the boys...all sound asleep still...

"What are you doing here, I thought you were on your way home," You said before looking to her. She smirked and threw you a small box that was as big as your head. 

You caught it before looking at her confused

"I used my private plane, Faster and Funnier," She said before walking around the boys, looking over each one.

"What's this" You asked about the box and she smiled at you.

"Well, you didn't ask for anything so I took into liberty to get you something from Japan" She said and you sighed softly before slowly opening the box.

You were amazed at the sweets and items in the box. You went to sit down as you went threw everything in the box.

2 fans

2 key chains

2 boxes of sweets

Some jewelry 

and A cup that had a cute cat on it and a set of cop sticks inside it

You loved out pretty each one was as you put them back before thanking Cassie, who was poking at Black's cheek. You told her to leave them alone as you went to get blankets and put way your new items.

Cassie smiled but when you left her to go upstairs her smile disappeared as she went over to Sans. She took out a small black suitcase from her suit. Setting it down and opening it to some syringes.

She took one out and forced his soul out and gently taking a bit of magic from his soul before putting it back. She then went on doing this to four others before putting the full syringes into the case. 

Locking it up before stepping back and taking pictures of them all, putting the case away, back into her suit. She heard you coming and frowned as she took out a small bottle before popping it open and pouring the neon green liquid onto the beer and wine that was left. 

The neon green liquid turned the leftovers from the boys drinking game to ash before she cleaned it up and threw it away. You got back with blankets and Pillows and saw the alcohol gone.

"Where did you put the alcohol?" You asked before starting to cover up each one of the boys

"Threw it out, seemed out of date for them to drink," She said as she watched you

"Oh, I see..." You said softly not knowing what to say as you finished up.

"Any reason why you stopped by?" You asked before she smiled at you

"Wanted you to have the present, besides, it seems like the skeletons are growing in numbers..." She said nudging Star.

You nodded before telling her she was right and the other skeleton you met. Ink. She listened with a bigger smile before chuckling.

"I was right, but that's okay...I will meet them properly soon..." She said before hugging you. You hugged back before she let go and covered you in a blanket.

"Sleep," She said before you nodded and went to lay down on one of the couches. She said she would leave when you were asleep but it didn't take long for you to drift off. 

She ran her fingers threw your hair calming you as you settled into a peaceful rest. She stopped and went around the building turning off the lights for the night. 

She smiled at how happy you seemed here...even with the skeletons...

"Oh Y/N..." She said to herself as she went out of the lobby into the forest

"Don't go gentle, into that good night Y/N"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Have a Wonderfulness Day!


	19. Chapter 18: When Pictures Ruin Life's

When you woke in the morning you were overly shocked and worried at seeing the boys still asleep. You were never the first to wake, so that alcohol last night really did something to them.

You were partly upset not knowing more about them to find out whether it was normal for the alcohol to effect them in that way. You just hoped there hang overs weren't to bad on them.

You slowly got up and quietly made your way threw the maze of sleeping skeletons on the floor. You were careful to step around them, you found some cute in there sleep, holding your breath out of fear of waking them as you went. 

Once past the maze you headed to the kitchen with helping them in mind. You didn't drink much from last night but the alcohol didn't seem strong at all...You thought more of this as you made breakfast for the boys.

You started making toast and waffles for them as you knew it would help them in recovering as well as keeping it down. You went to the first aid and found some pain relievers, seeing how many boys and the pills you made a mental note to ask Cassie for more first aid for them.

You got water for each one of the boys and set up the plates of food with the pills on the side for them. You didn't know much about monsters and how they deal with hang overs so you hoped water would help.

You were only taught the basics about monster that they teach in school; there souls, monster biology, LV , treatment, and Fights. Other than that you had to guess on the whole, will human meds work? 

You will ask them when they're up and worker better than before but for now you would have to wing it. Besides you had to do this with your old ex all the time so it wasn't new for you, in regards to taking care of hungover men.

Once you were fully finished you waited a bit, listening and looking but found your worry rising even more than before with how there still asleep. You watched the clock slowly tick by as 8am turned to 9am. You kept the rooms dark for them as you knew light was a big pain to deal with and you didn't want them in more pain...

Bear came over to greet your morning sometime of you looking at the clock. You pet him before you took Bear outside for the morning potty. 

It was a good morning and Bear enjoying himself till you went back inside to check on the boys. You had to get your phone and start looking up more about monsters...You started to head over to the elevator to go to your room for your phone but you stopped hearing small goans and mumbles.

You went back quickly before sweating as the skeletons started to wake in the dark. You were a little overly happy to see them waking up and moving but you shut your self up at watching them more...

It was almost like a zombie apocalypse movie, watching them shuffle and walk ever so slowly to the kitchen where the smell of food lingered in the air. The grunts and groans close to matching a zombie too...

You could barley tell who was who in the dark as they came up and took there seats at the island. You started giving each there own pills to take as you smiled softly and gave quiet and soft good mornings to each.

Not all were awake but most were, so you sat back as the quietest breakfast with them began. You just chilled and checked up on some that seemed or looked worse than others with the hang over.

Red passed back out after breakfast not even giving you the chance to take the plate before he slept on it. You helped him to one of the couches to sleep better, having to pick up the big boned boy.

You thought he would be light as he was made of bones and magic but that was completely wrong. You struggled a little with his body as you went and threw him on the couch.

You thought back to helping Blue and didn't remember having any trouble. You huffed as you covered him up and watched as he rolled over, snoring softly. Black got up and made his way over to you, his hang over seemed mild but he was more talking out of his ass than anything.

He tried flirting with you making advances to touch you or even kiss you in seconds from spouting his clingy flirts. You tried to tell him to rest up like the others but he didn't listen anyway, as he still went on to try and impress you even a bit.

You weren't prepared for Black's advances so when G woke from over hearing you and Black he swayed getting up. He was pissed off at Black's poor advances and pushed Black away from you before you told them to stop and calm down.

You were about to give a motherly talking with the two till you over heard Blue throwing up in the other room. He ended up throwing up everything he ate before passing back out so you had to clean him up and take care of the mess. You didn't know if you could handle a day of hangovers.

You were worried about there health and sanity so you told the awake ones to head off to there rooms and get rest. Text you if anything was needed.

You had to help Comet into the elevator but after he said he was fine so you trusted him. Geno stayed with you even with the extremely difficult hangover, he just wanted to help you.

You told him that he needed to rest up more before he helps you and you too got in an argument before he went to his room. You didn't want to fight! But he was being stubborn...

You shook off the upset feelings and went back to tending to the others. Horror ended up spilling his guts multiple times all over the place. 

Stretch was still tipsy and Thorns and Sans were the only ones left sleeping. You had to help Stretch to his room before he tried pinning you to the wall and kissing you. You were now seriously thinking something was wrong! 

Not just once has this happen in the past when hanging out with old lovers or even dear friends of yours. You didn't know what you were doing or saying to get these boys nuts! You had to find out...you didn't want to hurt any of them. 

You were able to get away and shut him in his room before running to take care of the others. You were a blushing mess once more as your heart raced. 

You had to calm down...you kissed Blue last night and knew how jealous the others were...So it would only be right if you returned the favor? Right? 

You didn't know for sure if that was even a path to take with these boys, for now you were just gonna take care of them. You made a mental note to ask around tomorrow once their better.

So for the rest of the day you were checking up on each boy, most were sleeping the day away with a gross sickness like hang over as the others took there time and mostly had a chill day, watching movies, small talk with you or walks around the place. 

You were okay with how slow the day was as you took this time to watch YouTube videos, spend time with Bear and even look around the place of the floors and extra space. It was fun to have a small chill day and even Cassie gave you little to no work today as she seemed to be on her own schedule. 

You didn't mind, you got to make the boys lunch and dinner for the first time. You weren't gonna lie it was a great feeling to cook again, but this time not just for you.

The jungle around the place was huge and went for miles and miles till reaching the ever so busy city. The small village that was close was only a couple miles away, everyone in the village knew of one of the top ten spells of the world that loves to sky dive in the area.

The Spell was a cocky bastard named Juck that working his way up to the top five, he was in seventh place but it wasn't good enough. He abused his power to it's limits so when it came to his normal sky dive over the jungle, he wanted everything to be perfect.

He saw the apparent complex in the middle and found it as a challenge to his tittle and name he has build up over time. He would find out more about the sudden place...

He started taking pictures in the sky and on his way down he made his way to the apartment complex. His dirty smile and overly tacky and flashy clothes made their way to your new home. 

You were in the lobby with Bear as Juck caught sight of you, snapping a few pictures of you. He watched you with a lustful grin after taking the pictures. He watched you laugh and play with your dog before making up his mind to take you for his own...

He had a smug grin as he thought of putting you in outfits and showing you off to the world. He would keep you!

He called up a friend as he started his way to the village. He licked his lips as he thought about you in a sexy black dress...

"I got some pictures I want you to get out to the public, while your at it I want you to get some back up...Tomorrow I will be bringing home a new bitch to play with~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juck is inspired by the word Fuck...
> 
> Also! I'm trying new writing styles out so bare with me on detailed parts to non-detailed parts.
> 
> And
> 
> Have a Wounderful Day!


	20. Chapter 19: Battle Ready

Waking in the morning was like any other as you went on to get dressed, take bear on a small walk before heading down to the kitchen. The boys were back to there normal selves once more and you were glad to see them more alive than yesterday. 

You went into the kitchen to see Edge and Blue arguing over making breakfast for that morning. You caught there attention and pulled you into there disagreement to settle things. 

"Y/N! Who should cook today?"

"She has had enough stress for this week leave her out!"

"No! Either we fight or she figures this out!" Edge yelled as Blue stomped his foot on the ground

"Calm down you two, Why can't you both cook?"

"No! The GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! Do not cook with low lifes!"

"Low life!? I am THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! I am no low life! I am a fabulous cook!"

"Boys, how about taking turns?" You asked with some sweat building up as the two look at you before eachother.

"I GO FIRST"

"I GO FIRST"

They yelled before you sighed softly

"Blue you cook every morning how about you give Edge First dibs? You can hang out with me while he cooks" You offered and he perked up like a puppy at spending time with you.

Edge flinched at this as Blue agreed and dragged you out of the kitchen to show you his latest puzzle. You didn't see Edge fuming in anger as he watched you leave. 

You were just glad that you got it resolved with ease till you started noticing how close Blue was to you. He made sure to leave barely any room in between you two as he explained his new puzzle. 

Blue started at you with his cute stars as he asked you if you would like a hug. He said you looked like you needed it from yesterday. You were confused as you don't feel stressed out or tired.

You agreed anyway liking his hugs anyway. He hugged you gently pulling you close before you hugged back. The hug was longer than any other hugs you had before and quickly didn't know what to do. 

GP watched with Star as they came from the garden, GP had a flower he was gonna give you but saw Blue hugging you. GP didn't understand the sudden jealousy that hit him hard.

GP didn't like Blue hugging you and wanted him to stop...The kiss you gave Blue popped into his thoughts before he started gripping the flower too hard for Star's liking. 

Star shook GP out of his thoughts before the two hid in the garden to talk about what just happen. It got Star worried until GP explained his thoughts and feelings.

Papyrus and Black got done with there jog till they saw GP and Star talking. The two went over to see what was going on. The two over hearing GP's feelings toward you, Black flinched and ignored the three just heading inside. 

Black saw the hug and stormed over to you and Blue. Black ripped Blue away from you startling you out of your thoughts as Blue frowned and yelled at Black.

You blushed as you watched the two get in an argument about personal space and friendship hugs. Star, Papyrus and GP came over to stop the argument. You slowly got up and walked away as you needed to cool down from the fighting.

You went to the elevator and went up to head to your room. You were met with G, Comet, and Stretch having a pun battle before you said a good morning and went to your room.

They waved and went down as more of the others got up and made there way down. You could over hear some talking in the halls as you sat in your room.

You sighed and opened up your laptop to get some work done till breakfast. You were confused when Cassie sent you three emails and one message

"Tell Them"

You were getting worried and concerned as you opened up the emails and documents she sent. The first one was a News Report:

Mystery Jungle Apartment? Danger? Was the title with a picture of the place from a sky view. You paled as you read how the Spell found the place and action was gonna be taken to either to destroy the place or make a contract with the owners.

You quickly opened up the other documents, One was all the pictures taken...one of you in the lobby as well...the next was a article with two videos attached, one was a news report saying there was no other information on the place and people are looking into it.

The other video was of the Spell explaining his points of views of the place and how he was gonna take the place for himself. You paled watching and reading all of this. 

You texted Cassie to help them in anyway to keep this place to the boys. She was a powerful Spell, so maybe she could help the boys stay safe? 

You got up and started your way to Sans' room. You knock but heard nothing. Maybe he was down for breakfast. You ran to the elevator and took the ride down, holding your laptop close as you sweat.

Cassie warned you it wouldn't last long...you should have talked with them before...now they had a limited amount of time till they come to try and take this place away...

You felt at fault as the elevator opened and you ran to the kitchen. Bear saw you running and quickly followed after you. 

When you got to the kitchen you saw everyone was there eating or drinking. The food was burnt and uneatable as Edge boasted about his great cooking skills.

You caught the attention of Slim and Red before you went up to Sans

"Sans...We got a problem" You said out of breath. He looked at you confused 

"Whats wrong?" He asked sipping on his coffee. You opened up your laptop and played the News report. Turning up the volume for everyone to hear. 

Everyone became silent as the New Reporters Talked and showed pictures of this place. Sans' sweat as his eye lights were gone.

After the video ended you shut it off and shut your laptop. No one said anything as the air was thick enough to choke you to death. 

Sans said nothing as You began to worry 

"I'm sorry..." You said softly before Bear whimpered and started nuzzling into your leg softly

"No...your fine...no need to apologize" He said softly.

"They could come anytime...do you guys think you could bargain with them?" You asked softly as Sans sighed softly 

"Don't know..." He said as you nodded softly...

No one knew what to say but Bear perked up and ran to the lobby barking with alert. In that moment you felt trapped with them. This was your home too...They were a family to you. 

You weren't gonna give in to the Spell that's after this place...this-

"Utopia" Your friends words echoed in your head as you turned to the lobby with the others.

Six slick black cars pulled up, the trees were knocked down as a path was made from them. Your heart sank to your stomach as you looked back to the boys.

All nervous as hell...scared in different ways, hiding it, fighting it or even insuring it...

You haven't even had breakfast yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> Not gonna lie this is one of those chapters were I didn't want to write. I was scared I was in writers block! 
> 
> Buuuut I'm not! So more chapters! 
> 
> Also I'll be adding more skeletons in the future. The apartments should be filled I say! 
> 
> Also! Also! Thanks so much for the love! 50+ kudos made my day and got me inspired to write more! 
> 
> I love all your comments as even the smallest ones make me smile! Thank you guys so much! <3
> 
> and
> 
> Have a Wonderful day!


	21. Notice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

Hey! Sorry...to sum this up. I messed up, badly for this story. So I'll be discontinuing this as I'll be making a better book, I promise!

Go check out one of my other book! 

"Big Boned Much?" 

I'll be making another book off of this but better...

Thank you for joining me in this book!

I use to post books but took them down from fear in the past. This was the fourth book I've made but...it's gotten more love, pushing me to do more! 

So thank you reader!

And

Have a Wonderful Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own little fanfic from Undertale. I don't own any Au's or Undertale. 
> 
> Just to let you know the P.O.V is more of a Third Person Omniscient. Look it up if you don't know.
> 
> Yes, I was inspired by a comic for this story. It's called Eternal Starvation:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/mallanmissan/art/Eternal-Starvation-Comic-Cover-799204930  
> I have only read the beginning and it got me inspired to write this.  
> If you want some more boys to come into play, comment who you think would be good to fit in?
> 
> I post whenever, if you have any ideas of plot lines or stories, I would like to hear even if I may already have it planned out!
> 
> I might go threw and edit everything one day but for now, it's gonna stay this way!
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


End file.
